Spider of the Rangers
by Mrotrax
Summary: Co-written by justimtaylor48. After the events of Homecoming, Peter takes a favor ffrom Tony to investigate strange energy coming from Angel Grove, where he meets a group of mismatched teens who are about to become of something even bigger than what he knows. He might even find love…if he can survive new threat and new school. Eventual PeterXTrini. Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

Spider and the Great Power

Plot: Co-written by justimtaylor48. After the events of Homecoming, Peter takes a favor ffrom Tony to investigate strange energy coming from Angel Grove, where he meets a group of mismatched teens who are about to become of something even bigger than what he knows. He might even find love…if he can survive new threat.

 **Great Responsibility Accepts a Great Favor**

It had been a month since the defeat of Adrian Toomes. A month since Liz had moved away. A month since he had turned down being part of something big.

Peter Parker aka Spiderman, web-slung throughout New York, looking for trouble to stop in order to take his mind off the madness that had become his life; school, crime-fighting, the Avengers…

Honestly, web-slinging made his life bearable sometimes. It cleared everything. Having the wind grace his face as he watched people go about their days….that sounded creepy, never mind that one. Anyways his spider's view of New York was one of the benefits to being a superhero

Peter also now enjoyed the freedom of knowing May now knew about his secret identity. Admittedly, she had been…less than thrilled about it; she'd already lost his uncle, and the press' less than stellar words about him did not help.

Peter made a note to have words with this J Jonah Jameson at some point.

But all in all, May had ultimately proven to be supportive of his superhero duties, although she had made him adopt a new reason for it; instead of trying to make up for not acting when he'd had the chance, Peter was now Spiderman for the sole purpose of helping people like he had always wanted to do deep down.

He'd assumed it would've been with a great scientific discovery (and it still could be), but now he was actually putting away bad buys. Sides, it had been nice to no longer have to come up with excuses for his injuries, he was pretty sure he was running out of people he could blame and she'd buy. Sides, May at least now had bragging rights that her nephew had taken a punch from Captain America and walked it off

An alarm suddenly rang through the air, and our webbed hero spied a shootout.

Speaking of bad guys…!

SMPR

Herman Schultz was having a good day: While he would've prepared to have Tinkerer and the others backing him, this job was going very well. The cops were staying back and he had three bags stuffed to the brim with cash; enough for him to live comfortably for a couple of months.

Now if only the mask he'd been able to find wasn't yellow and looking like something off a couch. Oh well, no harm done.

"I thought that buzz was familiar."

Oh great. Herman knew that voice. Against his better judgement but with his gaunlets ready, he whipped around to greet the one person he hated more than anyone:

It was Spiderman.

"Shocker is that you? Shockie!" The webhead noted as he leapt over the shockwaves. "Good to see you again!"

Herman didn't say a word, instead firing his gauntlets at the man who had put his boss behind bars and allowed that creep Gargan to take over their operation.

"Not chatty?" Spiderman asked as he leapt and dodged the blasts. "Come on Shockie, you got a zinger or two in ya!"

The Shocker just growling before noting where Spidey was leaping to. He blasted the area, the rubble hitting our hero.

"Note to self….: Spiderman noted. "Limit Quips to those who quip back."

Shocker's form filled with elation at the prospect of knocking the punk who had made his life spiral so much out of control, when he heard a familiar sound and felt something on his boots. Glancing down, he saw webbing.

His foots clamped together and as he fell to the ground, more webbing brought his gauntlets together…just as he let out a charge. The webbing sent the force back, smashing his precious tools.

"You'll pay for that…" Shocker growled.

"Check's in the mail." Spiderman teased as he wrapped the criminal into a blanket of webbing. "Now, you say hi to your boss in jail for me. I got to get going, get back to my neighborhood and all. See ya!"

He then swung away to get back at a decent time: It was TV dinner night and May had promised him control of the TV until 9, when that period piece she'd been following was to conclude.

The vibrating of his phone suddenly brought Peter out his musings, and he landed onto the nearest empty roof to take the call.

"Yello!" He started, feeling a little cute.

"Here, little roos!" A familiar voice shouted over the phone.

"Oh, hey!" Spiderman started. "Um…what's up? I'm almost home and…"

"Listen, when you get a sec, swing by Stark Tower. We need to talk."

SMPR

The next day, Peter once again found himself standing in front of Tony Stark, his mentor and benefactor in all matters of superheroics.

"Enjoying the suit?"

"Um, yeah. Thanks."

"No problem kid. Like I said, doesn't fit me ane the colors aren't my thing. I should be saying 'Thank you', by the way." Tony said. "Your little mature refusal helped me say something that I have been meaning to say to someone very special to me since 2008."

"You finally asked Ms. Potts to marry you?" Peter asked. "Nice!"

Especially now that, as cool as it could've been, he didn't have to worry about Tony becoming his new 'dad-uncle.'

"Kid, please." Tony cut him off, reaching into his jacket pocket before stopping. "Was it that obvious?"

"Kind of." Peter confessed.

"Well…yes, I did, so once again, thanks. And if I see one post of Facebook or whatever, I'll blame you. Paying a small fortune to keep that under wraps, last thing I need is some snooping kid airing my laundry."

"Mr. Stark, you know I wonder never…" Peter started

"I know, little roos. Just pulling your leg." Tony smirked.

"Sir?" An electronic, British-like voice mused. "The reason you asked Mr. Parker here? You and Ms. Potts do have a meeting after this."

"Thank you JARVIS." Tony sighed before turning to the younger hero. "I need a favor."

Peter oepned his mouth to ask for detais, but as usual, Tony beat him to it.

"Give me a second. And don't worry this is just a little favor, not a world saving venture."

"Although it could very well turn into one." The AI noted

"JARVIS." Tony chastised the computer. "You shut. Your mouth."

"Understood sir, here are the notes."

A series of holographic screen shot up, and Peter managed to catch a glimpse of them all; a mapped location, fluctuating line-charts, cave paintings and what seemed to be a construction site.

"Starks Industries satellite surveillance picked up unique energy readings in this area. And by unique, I do mean unique. Not gamma, not cosmic, not reactor….nothing that I know of." Tony explained, telling Peter only what he knew the kid could handle. "I've had people combing the area's history for months, but nothing solid has come up."

"And where do I fit in?" Peter asked.

"The guys that have been looking are all normal folks." Tony answered. "I need someone who is unassuming yet can pull a punch and get out. And also has brains. And when I think of people in that description, you were the first that came to my mind."

"And as it turns out," JARVIS announced. "The town closest to the area has a school that has a somewhat famous science program, and a science fair is coming up."

Tony then reached back into his coat and handed Pete an envelope.

"There's a plane ticket inside, with money for expenses. I've arranged everything with your school, and someone you can trust will be there to escort you to where you'll he staying. You'll be a temp exchange student, so try to stay out of trouble. In short, go to the town, win the fair, investigate the energy, and then report back." Tony finalized. "If things get messy, I'll pull you out."

Peter processed everything that had been dropped on him. Hed be away from home and doing this little favor for Mr. Stark, but something didn't feel right

"You're wondering why I'm asking you to do it, right?" Tony asked, seemingly reading the teen's mind, "Remember that big fight at the airport?"

"How could I forget?" Peter asked in pride and happiness, before he saw Tony's downtrodden face.

"Well, I'm in the process of cleaning up the mess that came from that. And, I still feel guilty about pulling you in. But you're the only one who can do this. I know it's wrong, but.."

Peter raised his hand

"I accept, Mr. Stark. I won't let you down."

Tony's eyes softened as he put a hand on Peter's shoulder

"I know you won't, That's why I chose you." He smiled. "Now, you shoo on out! I have a late with a lovely redhead and you have packing to do. Go on, get! Before that aunt of yours calls again; apparently I lost charming points when I held out on the fact you were going to fight superheroes."

"Got it, Mr. Stark." Peter replied as he turned to leave, only to realize Tony had left out one critical but of information. "Wait…were am I going, again?"

"Oh, just some place called Angel Grove."

 **Next: From Friendly Neighborhood to Grove with Attitude**

 **Read and review, would ye kindly? I'll try to update every Monday or Tuesday, but bear with me, working in the Yukon means sketchy Internet at the best of times.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To the Grove with Attitude**

"A SECRET MISSION?!"

"Ned! Shout a little louder, why don't you?" Peter hushed his friend on Skype. "I don't think they heard you in Brooklyn."

'You're going to check out something for Tony freaking Stark and you want me to calm down?!"

"Yes, for the billionth time." Peter sighed as he stuffed another. "It's just a quick in and out to check out some weird energy."

"Um, no." Ned reminded his best friend. "You're also taking part in the Crsytal Cove Science Fair. Pete, this is HUGE!"

This got Peter to stop packing for a second

"And why do you say that?" He asked. "I gave the town a quick Google, nothing all that impressive."

"Blame that on lack of advertising." Ned sighed. "Seriously, a web site would not kill them. But anywasy, the Crystal Cove science fair doesn't seem like much, I give you that. But considering some of the stuff that have come out; I mean, Stark and Fantastic Industries always send somebody to scout for the next big brain…By the way, what ARE you going to do?"

Peter shrugged

"I'll think of something."

Ned seemed unimpressed.

"Ned, I just took down a gang of super-criminals and STILL hold my place in the school's top nerds. Plus, I fought with and on the Avengers! I'm pretty sure I can handle this."

Ned still didn't seem convinced, but he had to admit Peter had a point. He was just about to end the chat and let his friend pack when Peter added a final note:

"Only problem is going to be finding something to do in my downtime."

"Downtime?" Ned asked. "Pete, you're going to be the exchange student and aiming to win that fair on top of finding out whatever Mr. Stark wants….I don't think you'll have…"

"Yeah I know." Peter said. "But, all work and no play and all that."

It was quiet for a bit before Ned suggested:

"Maybe you should keep a vlog."

"Oh yeah, that'll by popular." Peter teased. "A geek like me in a science fair in a no name town. That'll get followings."

"It will if you WIN and do something amazing, like that….Never mind. "Just give it a try." Ned suggested. "Who knows? Maybe underneath all those brains there's a journalist or Internet personality. You should start thinking about what you're going to do for work when you're not doing what you do, you know. I KNOW web-fluid can't be cheap."

Ned had no idea how accurate that statement was.

"…I'll think about it." Peter relented as he saw a car pull up. "I got to go, chat with ya later."

"Stay safe bud."

"Peter!" Aunt May called. "The car's here!"

"Coming!"

Peter quickly finished packing up and dashed out of his room, determined not to be late.

"Let me get a good look at you." May asked, giving her nephew a look over, and tears stinging her eyes.

"May?"

"Sorry, just….i still remember the toddler who crawled all over this flat's floor. Now you're going out of New York to show just how smart you are…and on behalf of Stark Industries too! It's a little much for me."

Peter gave his aunt a warm, reassuring hug.

"I'll call every night." He promised. "And stay out of trouble."

"You better, Peter Benjamin Parker." She said, his full name making it clear she was dead serious about this. "Now don't just work. I want you to enjoy yourself and be safe. But if you get a girl…"

"MAY!" Peter shouted in embarrassment, which grew when his aunt burst into a smile.

"Have fun, kiddo. Now, go make history."

Peter gave his aunt a kiss on the cheek as he headed down to meet his escort, not noticing that his aunt focusing on his briefcase…where she had packed the new suit Mr. Stark had made her nephew.

SMPR

Peter had not ben expecting the red and green humanoid android known as The Vision to be his escort.

"Hello again, Peter." The Vision smiled as Peter sat down in front of him. "I see you've been doing well since we last crossed paths."

Peter simply nodded

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just…sorry, it's a little….jarring to see an android so human." Peter confessed

"I suppose that's what happens when you mix Alien and earth technology." The Vision mused.

"Trust me, I know a lot about that." Peter reminded the Vision, memories of Toomes' gang filling him…and then Liz.

"I am aware." Vision said. "And I…apologize for bringing up any uncomfortable memories."

"No problem, you're only half a year old, right?" Peter mused, getting a chuckle from the android. "And they're not uncomfortable, more…sad."

The Vision looked down.

"We both have obstacles in the field of romance, it seems."

This got Peter's attention, but the Vision shook the notion aside.

"We're on our way to a private plane that will be flown by Colonel Rhodes. You'll land in Crystal Cove around noon tomorrow and will be staying with a local family. We'll be expecting a first update day after tomorrow, so please relax and adjust as need be. Oh, and above all else…."

Peter focused his attention.

"Mr. Stark has requested that I remind you that you are only to be in Crystal Cove for a reconnaissance and research. You are not to perform any super heroics."

And for the second time in the months they had been in a paternership, Peter defied Tony Stark's word.

"I can't keep that promise." He said with finality.

This got the Vision's attention, and the android adopted a small smile that was not his normal kind-hearted one. No, this smile had a knowingness about it, yet also curiosity

"Can't…or won't?" He asked.

"When you can do the things that I can, but you don't…And then the bad things happen…they happen because of..." Peter started, only to remember what May had told him:

' _You couldn't have known. It wasn't your fault. No one is asking you to do this. But, if you feel the need to do so…then be Spiderman. Not because you made a mistake, but because you can and do want to help people.'_

With a chuckle at memories of his aunt and a firm smile, Peter finished. "I lost Uncle Ben. I won't stand by and let anyone else get hurt if I can do something about it."

The Vision smiled

"So…with great power comes great responsibility?"

"Yeah." Peter smiled back. "With great power comes great responsibility. I like that."

Words to live by.

"I see why both Tony and Steve like you."

That last bit made Peter's day; to hear that not only did Tony Stark like him, but Steve Rogersm AKA Captain America of all people liked him?! If he were a lesser teen, he would've fanboyed….but he kept that inside his head.

"If only everyone else did…." Peter mused.

"Oh yes." The Vision sighed. "Tony informed me he'll be having words with this Mr. Jameson about his lack of journalistic integrity and overuse of slandering. The man's ruining his own paper's reputation with no solid proof to back it up."

Peter then relaxed for the rest of the drive.

SMPR

"Hey there." Peter announced an hour after the plane took off and the man he knew as War Machine told him it was okay to use his laptop. "Peter Parker from New York here. Deciding to follow my pal Ned's advice and keep a v-log while I'm here. Probably nothing too big'll happen, but you never know. Just making a first video, I'll check in tomorrow after I've moved in."

If only he'd known how wrong he was.

 **Next:** **Friendly Neighborhood kid meets Teens with Attitude**

 **Read and Review, would ye kindly?**

 **Thank you SO much for the monumental support you have given the fic thus far! It means a lot to both me and justinaylor48 (this story is their baby). Feel free to PM either any suggestions or questions.**

 **A few things to clear up; this fic actually takes place DURING the Power Rangers 2017 movie. One reviewer suggested a Green Ranger Peter, but since Tommy was hinted at in the end of the movie….well, we'll wait and see. And Peter will be with Trini (but not for at least 6 chapters), with Kimberly being with Jason.**

 **Once again, thanks so much for all the praise and love. I shall doing a double posting Monday, hopefully fairly close, but please be patient….Internet in the Yukon is iffy at the best of times.**

 **Have a good one and stay safe**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Before I begin this short chapter, I wish to apologize for the weeks you loyal readers have waited. A housemate of mine used up all of our limited Wi-fi to download 59 movies, and a strong bout of writer's block hit me hard in regards to this story, on top of a bit of family drama.**_

 _ **I hope this chapter makes up for the wait, and hopefully this shall not happen again, now that housemate's contract is nearly up.**_

 _ **In regard to this massive delay, myself and justimtaylor48 are now opening up to the possiblty of another co-writer, who would receive full credit for all they write. If you're interested, PM justimtaylor48 or myself. We are open to plot suggestions to be added in the layout we have in mind and look forward to hearing from you.**_

 _ **With all that said, I hope you enjoy the next chapter and welcome your reviews.**_

 **Meet the Scotts**

Peter awoke just as the plane began its descent, allowing him to get a view of Angel Grove. He instantly felt his dinner coming up at the height he was at, and reached for a barf bag.

A little known fact about Peter was that, while he could web-swing no problem, he had an innate fear of airplanes. Ever since he was a little boy, the idea of being on them for longer than an hour or so filled the young Parker with fright and the reminder of how his parents had died.

After emptying his stomach and cleaning off his mouth, Peter took another attempt to look at where he'd be staying for the next while. The aiport they were about to touchdown in was small, and he saw what looked like a construction sit in the middle of a forest some distance away from the town.

Without a doubt the source of the energy Tony had sent him to investigate. He mused.

He could make out a few neighborhoods and downtown, and felt another sense of both unease and ease to fill his being; he was a city boy, and from Queens no less. This place was nowhere as big or as hustle and bustle, which made the young superhero wonder what there was to do around here, as well give him in being able to actually sleep peacefully and work on his still undecided project for the science fair.

Oh well, this would be a learning experience all the same.

"And here we are, Angel Grove." James Rhodes announced from the pilot seat. "Take care of yourself kid, your exchange family is waiting for you by carousel 14. We managed to sneak your stuff onto a flight that came from Queens. Rather not have to explain why you came in on a private plane, right?"

That actually did make a lot of sense.

"Thanks for the flight, Mr. Rhodes." Peter said as he shook the feeling back into his legs and grabbed his backpack. "I'll rport in tomorrow night."

Just before he could leave, the pilot came out to shake Peter's hand and grasp his shoulder firmly.

"I mean it, Webs. Be careful." He almost begged. "After everything that went down with the accords and all the weird stuff we've been getting from here….I know we aren't as close as you and Tony, but…just watch yourself. This looks routine, but even the most routine can go horribly wrong."

He then slipped something into Peter's free hand.

"I'm just a call away. If you need to get out and Tony's not responding, call this number and you'll be on the first plane back to Queens. I know this sounds like a lot of worrying, but…"

Peter, grateful at the request, saluted the pilot.

"I know. Thanks, Mr. Rhodes."

The former operative of War Machine gave a knowing smile as the boy his best friend had taken such an interest in got off the plane. He then started up the plane and began the long flight back home.

"That kid'll be fine."

SPR

Sam Scott was an older yet well-built man, with a small moustache and brown hair. Jason was clearly his son and gave Peter the vibes of 'big man on campus' the second their eyes met,

He inwardly remembered his elementary and junior high school bullies, but shoved them aside for now; if he was going to be living with these two for the next while, he wanted to make a good impression and would approach it with an open mind.

"Welcome to Angel Grove, Peter." Sam smiled at the young man he'd be housing for the next week or so,noting his surprisingly firm handshake. "Hope the flight wasn't too bad?"

"I slept through most of it." Peter admitted, wanting to not make a comment on his parents' deaths on a plan and his subsequent….dislike for them, clear. He wanted to make a good impression, after all.

"Still a little tired though, I get." Sam mused knowingly, getting a nod from Peter as he grabbed his suitcase and then motioned Sam to lead them back to his car….which looked a little banged up.

Jason did not say a word the whole time they were in the airport or on the road, and Peter could sense a huge feeling of edginess between the Scott men. However, he paid it no mind on the drive to their house, instead focusing on the sites of the city, making a mental list of places to check out and trying to plan a way to where he was supposed to investigate.

A few places, like Denny's, grabbed his attention. It seemed like a restaurant of some kind…and pretty popular too. He also saw the school and began to think up how he was going to interact with students of all types, not just the 'Brainiac's' that his school had been in a large supply of.

This was going to take some taking used to, he mused.

Once they got to the house, Peter was shown where he'd be staying; a surprisingly very comfortable pull-out sofa couch. Sam 'suggested' Jason help their guest unpack while he ordered pizza. Jason did so, the sat on the free chair.

"No offense….but you don't look as geeky as I thought you would." He finally said.

{eter gave a chuckle

"I get that a lot, surprisingly."

Thank you spider bite, he mused…before then finally noticing that one of Jason's legs seemed to buldging under his jeans; bandages.

"So….What happened to your knee?" Peter asked.

The Angel Grove native's form grew rigid and his air grew colder, but he maintained his composure and answered:

"Just a dumb prank. I don't want to talk about it.'

"Ok."

This seemed to take Jason for a spin, as he stopped midway and gave Peter an unreadable stare.

"You're really not going to ask?" He asked.

"Yeah." Peter said, confused by Jason's question. "I mean, we all got stuff we don't want anyone else to know about. Sides, you seem to be working at making up fro what you did. I know that feeling better than you probably think I might."

Jason would've made quip about Peter getting a lower grade was nothing compared to his screw-up, but he took a look at the boy's face and saw genuine pain and sadness that he knew could not eb related to a bad mark.

This made the younger Scott think….what the heck had Peter gone through? What was he trying to make up for?

"….Thanks." Jason said. "So…you're gping to be in AP classes and the science fair…what you think you're going to do?"

Peter shrugged

"Honestly, I have no idea just yet."

Now Jason was siling joingly

"Really, tought you'd have a billion ideas."

"Ideas yes." Peter smield. "Actually doable ones that haven't been done to death? No dice."

As his dad called the two boys for pizza dinner, Jason had the feeling that he and Peter were going to get along just fine.

SPR

"Hi there, Peter here again." The youngest Avenger smiled into the webcam. "Just landed in Angel Grove and settling in. Nothing too big to report…first day at Angel Grove high tomorrow. Ned, May, anyone else watching? Please wish me luck."

He then shut off his computer, gave his teeth a quick brush, and went to sleep with great ease, drained from the travel.

He still wasn't aware of a certain costume in the bottom of his suitcase, which was now propped directly underneath the pullout sofa bed.

SPR

"Here goes nothing…." Peter mused with a sigh as he and Jason parted ways, the sense of unease at starting at a school filling him.

….

…

This was actually kind of ridiculous, he realized.

' _Come on, Pete! Yu fought with and against the top superheroes in the world, fought Toomes' gang and held a bridge together! A bridge! This is not going to be anything to sneeze at.'_

And with all his confidence, Peter Parker strolled into the school, ready to take on anything and knowing he could handle anything it threw at him.

How wrong he was.

 **Next: The Teens with Attitude and a new power?**

 **Read and review, would ye kindly? Next chapter we get into what you're all here for; the Power Rangers movie! Get ready for teen angst, bully fights and amazing superpowers!**

 **For clarification, this fill will not just cover the events of the movie. It'll also adapt anything that the co-creator(s) and I think has potential to work in the universe. We welcome suggestions in reviews or PMs.**

 **To clear up any confusion, Trini will be bi in this fic.**

 **Have a good one and stay safe.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alright, alright, simmer down. Put down the pitchforks and dose your torches…..**_

 _ **First and foremost….A MASSIVE APOLOGY FOR ALL YOU READERS!**_

 _ **I AM SO SORRY! I have finished my contract up north about two weeks ago and after three days on a bus I have been resting up and job-hunting, Every time it seems like I've gotten close to updating and the writer's block has passed, a possible job opportunity has presented itself and I have had to apply and or go to a function.**_

 _ **And story creator justimtaylor48 has been, much like our web-slinging hero, dealing with issues of the academic and relationship kind.**_

 _ **I appritaite your patience and understanding, and all the love this fic is getting despute not entering the 'meat' of the story. Once again, justimtaylor and I are welcoming co-writers so that we can get this story out much faster. If you're interested, please PM me.**_

 _ **Enough rambling; on with the story**_

 **The Teens with Attitude, Spider-Sense Awakens**

"We have a new student joining us for the next month." The teacher announced as Peter stood in front of everyone. "All the way from the Big Apple."

None of the students really looked impressed. Heck, most weren't even paying attention. Peter was actually grateful for that; the less attention he drew here, the easier it would be to slip in, investigate and move out.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself?" The teacher asked.

"Name's Peter Parker, Queens." Our hero started. "I am a science geek…that's pretty much it. Sorry."

He couldn't exactly say he was a superhero, right? He wasn't rich like Tony, or a war hero like Captain America….

"Not a problem." The teacher smiled genuinely. "Please. Take a seat."

Peter did so at the only available chair, just as the teacher began to bring up the science fair.

"Mr. Parker?" The teacher announced. "I see you'e already met your partner; Ms. Anne Hart. Anne-Hart, you have to pass this."

Peter then realized what had been said:

' _Wait, what? A partner?'_

And just like that, things got complicated.

Just then, the bell rang and the students got ready to leave. Wanting to be nice and get to know his partner, Peter started to talk:

"So, um…"

"Look, just do the work, get us a passing grade and leave me alone. You'll live longer."

She then raced out of the room.

"Okay, nice meeting you too." Peter weakly waved back, then turning his thoughts on the 'actual' reason he was here

' _What the heck am I going to do?'_

SMPR

After that first class, Peter went to his new/ temporary locker, his mind still on what the heck he was going to do for his project.

' _If I'd been by myself I could do almost anything. But now that I have that cheerleader on my back, I have to dumb it down…'_

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, Peter didn't noticed two boys, obviously bullies, making their way towards him

' _I could try and pass of my web-shooters and web-fluid as something….nah, too obvious. And I don't know enough about the energy around this place Sides, Mr. Stark would probably…'_

Suddenly, a sensation filled Peter's head; a ringing of sorts. The world suddenly grew smaller, yet clearer. He saw a fist was heading towards him.

He ducked just in time, glancing up to see the bullies

' _Of course.'_ He realized _. 'New kids a nerd, they're not going to leave me alone.'_

The bully reached backwards to throw another punch, and the ringing filled Peter's head again. And even though Peter saw the fist coming, something told him that wasn't what he should be concerned with. The ringing grew louder and louder, the sense of danger growing and growing as Peter saw the bully smiling and looking off Peter's shoulder.

Through the corner of his eye, Peter realized there was ANOTHER bully, moving to kick him from behind. He quickly dodged, letting the other attacker kick the first in the face. They started yelling and each other, and Peter tried to creep away, only for the ringing to start again just as he somehow saw one the bullies moving to grab him.

With the reflexes a crime-fighter like himself would develop over few years, Peter grabbed the bully's hand and flung him to the ground

"Sorry!" He apologized before the ringing went off again and he bobbed and weaved under a series of punches.

"Stop dodging and let me hit you, nerd!"

"Yeah…how about no?" Peter smirked, getting a chuckle out of the other students.

"What is going on?"

All turned to see the Principal had stepped out of his office. Peter was about to try and explain before the ringing came again and the fist was mere centimetre from his face. He then grabbed it and stopped it.

"The new kid was kicking their butts!" One student noted

"No, I wasn't!" Peter begged. "I was just dodging, sir!"

The Principal didn't seem to care

"Detention. 1 weekend."

SMPR

In spite of all that, Peter wasn't really concerned about getting detention. He'd use the time for his project…once he figured it out.

His mind focused on the ringing that ahd saved him from reliving his pre-spiderman days

This had never happened before; a sense of danger filling him mere milliseconds before something happened?

That could be a useful little….

What could he call it?

' _Think I'll call that Spider-sense.'_

He then realized how dumb that sounded. Spiders don't have any means of sensing danger beyond their own senses, right?

' _I'll come up with another name later.'_

"How'd you do that?"

The asker was a boy Peter had seen in his AP class, and when he;d answered mpst of the teacher's questions before him, had struck our hero as the school's main nerd.

' _Play up the big city kid look._ ' Our hero mentally told himself.

"Well, you pick up a thing or two when you're bullied since pre-school." He half-lied, inwardly adding: _'And fight crime whenever you can.'_

"You know, eat your veggies."

The two chuckled at that before shaking hands.

"Peter Parker."

"Billy Cranston."

The two new friends didn't notice that Jason had seen the whole thing

"I think I like him even more now."

And Jason was not the only one, as a girl in a yellow shirt had also seen the whole thing go down.

SMPR

Peter arrived at the next class a minute or so late, which did not impress the teacher.

"Oh, lighten up teach." One student, Zack, smirked. "New kid just broke down a stereotype. Shouldn't an english teacher like you be giving him props for that?"

The class burst into laughter, and Peter shook his head as he sat down

"Not bad, geek." Zack smirked and whsiperd to Peter. "Seriously, got some moves on ya."

Peter began to feel hope. Maybe Angel Grove didn't have too many jerks or pricks after all

"Then again, about tie one of you fought for yourself." Zack laughed.

' _Oh great. He IS a prick...Well_ , a _t least he's not Flash.'_ Peter mused. It was in the delivery of the line.

And yet….? Maybe Peter was imagining it, but something about Zack seemed like him.

SMPR

"Peter! Hey, Peter! Over here!"

Peter saw billy waving over to him at a table and, with a trya of food made his way over.

"How you holding up?"

"Not too bad. Got a cheerleader for a science fair partner, got detention for self defense and got laigehd at for that by…"

"Zack, right?"

Peter nodded.

"Yeah…he's kind of a jerk. But Kimberly? Oh man, I feel sorry for you.. Watch your back Parker,"

Peter rose and eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Apparently, rumor has it she punched out her boyfriend's tooth." Billy whispered.

"THEY PUT IT BACK!" Kimberly suddenly shouted, despite not even being in the cafeteria. But someone else did.

She wore a yellow shirt and had wavy, shoulder length hair. Her skin was tanned and her eyes….Peter could tell something about her, but wasn't sure what.

Peter felt his heart skip a beat, and Billy noticed.

"Oh, that's Trini." Billy noted. "I wouldn't try if I was you."

He leaned in and whispered:

"I don't think she even likes guys."

Evidently, Zach didn't know this as he walked up and gave her a flirty smile, which went ignored. He tried again, and she tripped him.

"Come on, baby…" Zack smiled with the confidence Peter and Billy had seen on WAY too many popular guys to count. "Why eat alone when you can…?"

"I'm not into pretty boys. They sparkle too much." She said bluntly, then arched over and ate lunch alone.

' _Okay, that was funny._ '

Peter mused, then went back to lunch.

SMPR

The day was finally drawing to an end.

Between dodging bullies and dodgeballs while still trying to figure out how this 'spider-sense' worked, meeting new students and maneuvering through unfamiliar hallways while trying to figure out how to come up with something for the fair that would help get his scientific career going but still help Kimberly pass and look 'do-able' for a high school student….it was safe to say Peter Benjamin Parker was exhausted.

He was surprised and honestly a little disappointed he hadn't seen much of Jason, but glad to have seemingly made a friend in Billy. To say nothing of not having been bullied yet still coming across and a 'normal' nerd.

Peter chuckled at the idea of the word 'normal.' What was that, he wondered.

"You're the new kid, right?" Trini noted, not really asking a question.

Peter was surprised this girl even knew he existed. Then again, being the new kid, he really shouldn't have.

"Um, yeah. Peter Parker at your service."

"Kwan. Trini Kwan." She smiled back. "Well, as a fellow new kid, and a veteran one at that, let me give ya some tips…"

"Head down low? Don't draw attention if you can?"

She rose an eyebrow.

"I have a strict father-figure." Peter white-lied

SMPR

"Oh, he's going to pay for that one." Tony twitched

"No he won't." Pepper smiled knowingly. "And by the way…does he know you installed a camera and microphone into his jacket when he wasn't looking?"

Tony wisely did not comment.

SMPR

"Well, you kind of blew that out when you stood up to those two jerks." Trini mused, a smile on her face. "Nice moves, by the way…for a nerd."

Peter knew that was coming. Admittedly, it didn't hurt as much as it could've…

"I've been picked on since preschool, you pick up a move or two." He repeated just as a car began to honk.

"There's my dad, better get going. See you around, Parker." She smiled as she left.

"See you around." Peter replied back

Billy gave Peter a look that seemed to be both knowing and surprised.

"…What?" Peter asked. "…What?"

"You just got her to talk to you." Billy explained. "She talks to NO ONE."

Peter just shrugged.

"Hey Billy, where's the town library?"

"Oh, I'm on my way there! Just follow me."

And that's what he did.

SMPR

When Peter got back to the Scott's family home, still without an idea for the science fair, he saw Mr. Scott and Jason were out, but Mrs. Scott and Jason's little sister Pearl were not.

"Hello there Peter, have a good first day?" Mrs. Scott asked as she prepped dinner.

"Pretty good yeah." Peter nodded. "Anything I can do to help?"

She shook her head with a smile and shooed him out of the room while she cooked. Peter made his way to the living room and began his homework, wishing for inspiration to come to him.

He then noticed Pearl was looking at him with intense interest.

"Um….hi?"

Pearl looked at his homework.

"That looks hard. Do you go to a super-smart school?" She asked

"Kind of." Peter explained, realizing that this little girl, that probably was the best way to describe Midtown High School of Science and Technology. "My school focuses more on…building or finding stuff that'll change the world."

"So you're like a superhero?"

That got a chuckle out of our hero.

"I been called a lot of things Pearl, but never that." He smiled. "You like superheroes?"

She nodded happily

"Any favorites?"

"Spiderman!"

…

That took Peter for a loop.

"Really?" He asked. "What about Iron Man? Scarlet Witch?"

Pearl shook her head

"They're cool, but he's always helping people." She explained.

Peter realized she did have a point. It's one thing to save the world and fight aiens, and its another to just save people from muggings and tehifs…but in the end, they were still heroes.

"Well, I'm sure he'd appritaite hearing that." Peter smiled, messing up the gorls hair and making her giggle a bit.

"Mr. Peter?" Pearl asked

"Peter's fine."

"Mr. Peter, are you going to call your mommy and daddy?"

"Oh, that's right! I should probably give Aunt May a call!"

He then dashed over to his laptop and sent her a skype request. Sadly, it seemed she was at work, so Peter left a message.

Then. Figuring since he already had it on, Peter decided to give Ned a call.

"Hey, how's it going in Crstyal Cove?"

"Angel Grove." Peter corrected Ned. "And nothing too much out of the ordinary yet, basic school with all the cliques and drama."

"Any troubles yet?"

"I got a partner for the science fair." Peter started. "She's a cheerleader. Leaving me to do everything. Living with a cool guy though. And already made a friend in a fellow brainaic. But sadly, there are indeed jerks in this school; I got detention…"

Ned gasped

"…I didn't hit anyone! Just bobbed and weaved."

Ned then let out a sigh of relief before he gave his friend a devious smile

"And?"

"And what?"

"Somebody caught your eye?"

Peter was quite for a minute.

"This one girl named Trini. Kind of a loner, mentioned she's a veteran new kid. Billy's pretty sure she's not into guys….but she and I did have a conversation

"Got a pic of her?"

"No, I don't have a pic of her." Peter reacted in shock and mild disgust. "For crying out loud Ned, I just met her, I'm not a stalker!"

"Well can you describe her?'

"Why are you so interested?" Peter asked.

"You're my best friend and you look and sound like you did before a certain person who shall remain anonymous relocated after a certain web-slinger defeated an aviary thief. I just want to see what kind of person gets your interest."

And so, with a sigh, Peter told his best friend about his so far one interaction with a girl he may or may not have developed a crush on after just speaking with her.

Ned was quiet for a full minute before smiling again.

"Well Mr. Parker, you clearly have a type."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Peter asked

"Oh, nothing, nothing!" Ned assured his best friend. "Just now I have an idea what to look for in the next girl for you when this inevitably doesn't work out."

…..

…

"Okay, That right there? That actually hurts." Peter frowned.

"Just calling it like I see it."

"And by the way, you kind of sounded like the kind of guy who treats girls like objects." Peter added. "Not going to get yourself a girlfriend with that attitude."

"And you have?"

Peter did not reply.

"So, you..?" Ned started.

"Tonight." Peter cut him off, not wanting to risk anyone hearing about why Tony had sent him over. He then ended the call just as Jason's father called them to dinner.

SMPR

It was around 1 in the morning when Peter decided to sneak out to investigate the energy. He opened up his suitcase for the frst time since he had come to the city and spied something that he knew shouldn't be there:

The new suit Tony had given him.

Peter knew he hadn't packed this. So then who….?

He decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and slipped into it, admiring how it felt and throwing a few punches. It feit like a glove.

"Hello, Peter."

Peter, recognizing the voice of Karen, shushed the AI, not wanting to wake anyone.

"Not to worry, only you can hear me. Now…shall we go investigate those energy readings?"

Cracking open his window, he leapt into the air, fired a webline and made his way

 **To be continued….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Investigation**

It took Spiderman an hour of web-slinging to reach the site. The construction crews were all gone for the night, as he had suspected. This would make things so much easier; no need to explain what a New York based super-hero was doing all the way out here.

"So, Karen?" He asked his AI. "What should I…?"

His eyes were soon greeted with loads and loads of data, which he barely had time to scan, let alone interpret.

"Might I recommend the Giegner counter in your left eye?"

Instantly, Spiderman could see a line chart in the corner of his eye; a fluctuating map. And in the bottom, he was a compass with a very cartoonish looking arrow.

"Why is there a little arrow?" Spiderman asked.

"Mr. Stark believed that it would make this fun and easier, especially since night-vision mode is offline."

"I have night-vision?"

"Will. It needs updating."

Our hero let out a sigh and followed the arrow, takig to the trees to avoid being detected in spite of himself. He would be grateful atht he did, as finally found the source of most of the weird energy:

It was a hole. A very large and very deep hole. With walls that would be very tricky to stick too; they were a mix of jagged and rocky, smooth and slipperly. And judging by the depth, he wasn't sure even using webbing would last that long; his web did dissolve within an hour.

Spiderman checked his web cartiages; he had four spares. It could work

"Should've brought some spelunking gear."

"Just do what you can, little roos."

Our hero let out an 'EEEP!' and nearly fell into the hole. Thank goodness for superhero reflexs! He backwards leapt back and scanned the area, looking for the source fo the famialr voice.

"M-M-Mr. Stark?!" He asked aloud

"You expecting your Aunt?" Tony Stark teased the young hero. "Fore you ask, I had a microphone snuck into the costume and usual attire. That suit IS property of Stark Industries until you accept my Avenges invitation, agter all. Oh, and I'm talking to you on the same frequency that helps you find your tracers; another fine possible product for you to use, if I say so, so don't worry about anyone else hearing you and try to minimize talking to yourself."

"Wait, you know about my trace…You know, that can wait! Have you been spying on me this WHOLE TIME?!"

"Peter, Peter, Peter…" Tony cooed. "'Spying' is such an ugly word. I prefer to think of it as…protectively maintaining vigil on a treasured employee."

"Without permission or consent." A female voice noted, a smile obvious.

"Pepper, please…"

Our hero processed all of this, and a terrible fear filled him.

"How much of what I've said since I got here did you hear?" he asked dreadfully.

"Everything." Tony answered truthfully.

…

….

"I'm going in now." Spiderman said plainly.

"You do that." Pepper said. 'I'll be having words with your mentor."

He leapt downwards, likening the feeling of falling to being on a roller coaster and…just for fun's sake, did some fancy flips and letting out some excited hollers.

The ringing of his Spider-Sense suddenly came to his attention, briging him out of his fun

"Karen, please tell me I have an aqua-mode?"

"You have an aqua mode." The AI responded.

"Do I really?"

"…No."

Before he hit the water, Spiderman managed to create a hammock out of webbing to catch him. Catching his breath, he then spied a pathway.

"The energy signature is strongest in that area." Karen noted.

Spiderman then began to wall-crawl his way over. What he saw made his eyes widen.

"I think Mr. Stark will want to see this."

There were the remains of a massive ship. And bit of metal that looked futuristic and yet almost medieval. He could see cave paintings and what appeared to be a table where, if he spied correctly, something could be place in slots.

Honestly, Spiderman wasn't sure what he had been expecting when he came here; but this, while interesting, certainly wasn't it. He was glad he had seen this thoughl being the science geek that he was, it was always a dream of his to see an alien spaceship. And hopefully, one that wasn't hostile.

Yes, even though the Avengers had gotten most of the attention, Spidey had helped fight back against the Chitaruri invasion; mostly saving people and getting them to safety, He knew there was life out there.

But b the looks of things, he didn't have to worry about these guys. Something just told him this.

"Who's there!?"

Realizing he wasn't alone, Spidey quickly webbed himself to the top of the cavern, when from out of the darkness came a small robot that quickly spied him.

' _Not my best hiding spot, I'll admit.'_ He mused, chuckling weakly

"Who are you?" The robot asked

"Just…"

What was he supposed to say?

' _Hi there, I'm just investigating the weird energy in the area and found this place. Pay my colorful question no mind, I'm just a harmless little science geek who also fights bad guys!'_

Yeah. That wasn't going to happen. Haing not been able to think of anything else, Spidey decided he might as well just tell the truth.

"…your friendly neighborhood Spiderman?"

The robot marched up to him, and Peter, not sure how he knew, could tell it was squinting at him.

"You're not one of them." The robot noted.

"Them?" Spidey asked. "Them who?"

"Uh oh." The robot mused. "I said too much!"

As the robot had turned around and panicked, Side crawled and then web-swung awa6 as fast as he could.

"Zordon isn't going to like this…"

SMPR

"So…to confirm." Tony said over the voice-link. "There is an never before seen energy, there is technology in that cave that looks like it could at least rival the Chitari, said technology is being maintained and or guarded by an AI robot that has more personality than the Vision, don't tell him or Pepper I said that, and said robot is looking for certain people. Did I miss anything?"

Having been catching his breath in a tree, Spiderman shook his head no. He tehn realized Tony propbably couldn't tell that had happened, and responded.

"No. No, Mr. Stark. You got it all."

On the other side, Tony let out what seemed to be an indifferent huff.

"Um…Mr. Stark?" Spiderman asked. "Aren't you concerned?"

"Nah." Tony mused. "From what you;ve been sending me, this stuff is old. Like, really, really old. Like, prehistoric old. So, until something comes out of it, just let it be and have the workers approach with caution."

"What about the energy?" The web-head asked. "The Geiger counter did pick up something…"

"Don't worry, I know a guy who knows everything there is to know about all times of Radiation. Oh, when you get back, you should meet him. Cool guy, very likeable, but HUGE anger issues. I'll forward you a list of his berserk buttons or triggers or whatever you call them later."

"Okay." Spiderman said, feeling rested enough to head hack to the Scott's. "So, anything else for me to do?"

"Just focus on winning that science fair." Tony smirked. "Not that you have to try or anything. If anything does come up, I'll let you know or send someone else to look into it."

"If you're sure."

"I am sure. Now, you get on back to your exchange student home and enjoy the weekend."

"Wish I could." Spiderman mused under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"That was not nothing, that was definitely something. What happened?"

"….I…..may or may not have….accidentally….unintentionally….in a…"

"Peter…." Tony frowned

"I got a weekend's detention."

"….Why?" Tony asked.

"I dodged a couple of punches from some bullies and the principal just gave it to me?"

The line went silent for a while.

"I'm going to have a word with this principal of yours." Tony declared.

"Please don't." Spiderman begged.

"Too late, already flying over."

"Mr. Stark, please…!" Our hero started before the line went dead. "….Great."

With a sigh, he began to web-sling away.

"Oh well." He mused. "At least it can't get any more complicated."

SMPR

In his hurry to get back to the Scott's house before anyone else woke up (and possibly squeeze in at least a nap) Spiderman had failed to notice drops of a greyish liquid coming out of the ground; liquid that seemed alive and searching for something

"I don't know who you are…" The figure mused. "I don't know what you're up to. But whatever it is, it won't help you."

The figure looked at the staff they held

"Nothing. Will stop me."

 **To be continued…**

 **Next time: Dangerous Detention**

 **In the spirit of Halloween, I tried to make this chapter a little…jumpier. I don't feel I was successful in that regard, but at least I tried, If you want genuine scares, I'll be updating 'WItchblade in Darkness' and 'Pines of Gravity Falls and Remnant' later today.**

 **Happy Halloween, stay safe and enjoy**

 **Read and review, would ye kindly?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for yet another delay; but this time it is a mix of simple time management and a narrowly averted tragedy; a friend of mine is in hospital after an accident, which kind of kills the writing mood/ makes you want to focus on other things. On the bright side, I also saw my favorite grandparents at an impromptu family reunion, so that helps. My friend has also recovered.**

 **Also, just going to clear a few things up: The dripping goop at the end of the last chapter was NOT Venom, and this story will not feature Tommy….at least, not for a while. On the subject of the story, the next chapter is completely unknown at the moment. Suggestions are welcomed.**

 **Read and review, would ye kindly?**

 **Dangerous Detention**

It was a rough night for Peter; he didn't get a wink of sleep after the investigation, and his normal 'thnk god it's Saturday' train of thought was destroyed by the realization that he had detention.

Him of all people! Peter 'nose in a book' Parker. In detention. On a Saturday! Out of town. While on assignment from Mr. Stark…

He decided then and there to drop the loading more and more stuff onto his already dismayed mind and that Ned and May would never know. If it was brought up, he would deny, deny and deny some more.

So, when he stumbled in to make himself breakfast looking half dead, it was a surprise to the Scotts.

"Nightmares." He lied, pouring some cereal and feeling a little better afterwards.

No one questioned what his nightmares were, and he was grateful.

"So, um…What's everyone going to get up to today?"

"Jason has to go to school." Pearl announced as if it were the easiest thing in the world

'Detention." Her mother corrected. "Prank gone wrong."

Peter cringed, no wanting to press the matter anymore, something eh got that Jason was grateful for when the boy gave him a thankful nod.

"Well, I'm about to head off to fish. You need a ride anywhere, Peter?" Mr. Scott asked

"Same as Jason." Peter sighed. "Detention."

This shook the Scott family to the core

"..How?"

"Why?"

"All he did was dodge some bullies." Jason explained. "Did a pretty good job too."

All eyes turned to him again.

"New York kid, remember?" Peter smiled.

"Why didn't you hit them back?" Pearl asked.

"Because then he REALLY would've gotten in trouble." Jason smiled, messing with his sister's hair.

"Besides, my uncle always taught me to try and not pick fights." Peter white-lied to the little girl.

It hurt a little less to bring p Uncle Ben, he mused. T still hurt, but he could feel himself not feeling the usual sting that came from bringing up the greatest man he ever knew.

"I'm giving the principal a call." Mrs. Scott heading towards the phone. "If all you did was dodge.."

"Please don't" Peter asked for what little it was worth.

"No stopping mommy." Pearl smiled.

"I'll give you and Jase a lift." Mr. Scott said, shooting his son a look. "Only because he;s a guest."

"Loud and clear." Jason mused.

SMPR

Peter did not question about what had happened to get Jason in detention, but Jason told him as they marched to the detention hall.

"At least your mistake didn't cost a life." Was all the web-slinger had mused as he sat down.

Jason caught Peter's delivery of the words, as did Trini, who had overheard their conversation. However, neither could ask fro more details, as Jason saw the two bullies from before bothering Billy.

"Hey." He demanded, stopping them. "You bother him again, you mess with me. Got it?"

The bullies didn't seem comepletly convicned untol they realized just WHO was standing up for Billy; the former team star, who was still very fit and tall.

"Now, I'm goanna be here, every day for what seems like the rest of my life and I'm sure you are too. So let's make a deal, don't sit near me, or him, or even Pete over there? And we'll be okay."

The two seemed to realize what kind of trouble they were in, before realizing Jason had added the exchange student into his declare. Feeling cocky all of a sudden in some belief that this could give them an advantage, smrked.

"That geek?"

"He didn't even land a punch!"

"And neither did you." Trini pointed out.

"The nerd did kick your butts." Zack pointed out.

"Parker."

Everyone turned to the 'new guy.'

"What?"

"Peter Parker." Our hero announced. "My name. Use it, please."

Just then, the teacher in charge came down and told everyone the rules of detention; you could do homework, but nothing else, and would be free at noon. With that, he sat down and watched the students.

For the first few hours, it wasn't too bad; the bullies adhered to Jason's warning and kept to themselves while Jason and Zack tore up bits of paper and doodled on or folded them like makeshift origami. Trini jotted down something as Billy doodled.

Peter wanted to get something for the project done, but was still coming up empty with ideas. With that, he turned to who had been assigned to work with; the cheerleader Kimberly Heart.

"So…how you doing?"

A dumb question, yes. But it was an icebreaker; that was the point.

"What do you think?" Kimberly asked.

"..Yeah." Peter realized. "So…any ideas?"

"Go wild." She sighed. "I don't care. Just write a for dummies version for me."

"..You have no ideas?" He asked. "Nothing at all?"

"Zip. Now, do your brainac thing and…"

Brainiac. A nickname that Peter hated. Brainiacs were smart for the sake of smart or knowing s=just so that they could say they knew. He EARNED his intelligence, just like everything else. And he actually ahted it when people didn't try to develop it.

So, with his ire provoke, Peter then dropped his pencil and turned to her, not caring what happened next.

"Look, you don't like me. I get that." He told her. "But I WANT to do well at this event, and I DON'T want to have you around if you don't know anything, it wouldn't be fair. So, either you give me something, or I'll just do something crazy and let you suffer the consequences, because I quite frankly got sick of the 'he's just a nerd I'll make him do everything' spiel in junior high."

Kimberly seemed legitimately surprised by Peter's outburst, as were the others. Before anyone else could react, bathroom break came and most of the students left to either wash up or get something from the vending machine. Peter stayed behind to try and figure something out.

It had to be something that could attract the attention of big companies, yet small enough for a high schooler to do if they truly applied themselves. Also, it had to have not been done before, or if it had, at least approached from a new angle.

He was so into his thought proves, he initially didn; noticed Kimberly suddenly sit right next to him and move her notebook to write. When he heard a cleared throat, he saw his science partner sitting at the ready….only, she was different.

Her hair was now shorter and she carried herself with more confidence than she had originally.

"Alright, braini…" She paused. "Peter…any ideas?"

The boy smiled as they got into brainstorming.

SMPR

Finally, detention came to an end and everyone began to pack up and leave for the day. Zack and Trini were out the fastest, Jason lagging behind and Billy following him. Kimberly got a text saying her parents were there to pick her up

"Sit with me at lunch tomorrow." She asked/ ordered, it was kind of hard to tell. "We'll come up with something then."

Peter was honestly looking forward to that. So much so that for once he didn't think of the ramifications of sitting next to a popular girl's table at a far more stereotypical school.

"Mr. Parker?" The principal said, suddenly entering the room. "Might I have a moment of your time before you leave

Peter stopped putting his things away and nodded, waiting for the man to come over to him. For what seemed like a few minutes, not a word was said, until finally, the principal let out a sight.

"It has been brought to my attention that I…may have been overly strict and rushed to conclusions. To my understanding, all you did yesterday was dodge. Rather well, I'm told. Nothing wrong with that."

"Who told you?" Peter asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from the principal's mouth anyways.

"Um…" The man stumbled. "Well, I'm not liberty to say…."

"Mr. Stark or Mrs. Scott?"

The Principal tensed, either out of fear of Peter knowing who had called, or reliving the memory of the phone call he'd spent two hours trying to get out of to no avail.

"Neither." He confessed. "It was your Aunt…who apparently had heard about it from Mr. Stark."

Peter winced for the poor man. Aunt May was many things; popular with guys, an understanding guardian…but when she got mad, OH BOY DID SHE GET MAD! He did not wish his angry aunt on anyone!

He recalled one time in Elementary, a bully named Carl King had stolen something of his and beaten him up. May had looked furious and given the boy's parents a call, then asked they put Carl on the phone. The words that came out of her mouth, he did not hear, but the next day, Carl apologized profusely and stopped bothering Peter altogether. Whenever Peter had attempted to ask why, Carl had whimpered at the memory of May Parker.

Back to the main event…..

"With all of that brought to my attention, I wish to apologize for my rash and unprofessional behavior, especially considering you're only here temporarily and were sent to us by such a grand branch of schools and individuals. Today will not show up on your record, and any other detention I ordered of you is cancelled. I assure you, nothing like this will happen again."

Peter smiled at not completely nice guy smile.

"Just make sure you get all the facts and don't assume next time, okay?"

The Principal saluted the young hero,

"All the same, try to stay out of trouble, Mr. Parker."

Nodding in understanding, Peer grabbed his bags and walked out of the school's door, where he saw Jason and Billy talking to each other as they made their way to Billy's car.

"You want to grab a bite?" Billy suggested. "Let's go to Denny's, the three of us! It'll be cool!"

Jason, deciding to take advantage of this little bit of freedom, nodded in acceptance. Peter had only one thing to say:

"…..The heck is Denny's?"

 **Next: Peter begins starting the project as the Rangers make a discovery that will change their lives forever…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dinner and Decisions**

Denny's was a pleasant surprise for Peter: It was kind of a breakfast diner, but with burgers and waffle fries available along with milkshakes. He found the burger buns a little stale, but it was nice to eat with friends for a change, especially when he was out of town.

He, Billy and Jason were grabbing a late lunch early dinner at the resteraunt, which he know could admit; he had seen the logo back in New York before, but never visited…

"Isn't this kind of weird?" Billy asked suddenly, bringing Peter out of his musings.

"Two…nerds and a jock?"

"Former jock." Jason corrected, looking down at his food. With a sigh, he then revealed what he had been hiding from Peter:

"It was a dumb prank idea that involved a couple of cows and bull. We got caught durin setting….well, I did, I got hurt at the same time and…."

He stopped.

Billy whispered to Peter:

"It was on the news and in the papers."

Peter winced, vaguely recalling something he'd spied on the fridge back at the Scott family home. While they didn't pry for more information, for which Jason was grateful, the two smarter boys did feel some pity for their newfound friend.

"Hey, nobody was hurt!" Billy pointed out before realizing what he'd said. "I mean…!"

Jason waved it off.

"No prob, its fine. Just wish the guys hadn't ditched me afterwards…."

'Then they aren't real friends." Billy said bluntly.

Jason actually smile at the other boy before noticing Peter was giving him a similar note

"Like Billy said," Peter mused. "At least no one got hurt, and you're learning from it. Like I did."

Jason recalled Peter saying those words earlier…no wait, Peter had implied that he had made a mistake that cost someone their life….

And then the words hit him in full:

Peter had did something…that ended up getting someone killed.

"What do ya mean…?" Billy started, only to see Jason coughing into his fist and shaking his head 'no.' Billy caught onto this and, not wanting to end this outing on a downer, suggested:

"How about we forget all that and just enjoy these burgers?"

They enjoyed the rest of their meal in peaceful silence, until Peter asked

"So…the science teacher and judges? How strict are they?"

Jason chuckled at some memory as Billy began to fill Peter in on the judges and some of the past science fairs. Peter recalled one student had made something that could turn compost into somewhat edible bars, but it ended up looking like a big in a Spartan helmet…somehow.

With their burgers eaten, Jason and Peter dropped Billy off at home, waving goodbye as they headed back home, Jason wincing all the way.

Peter was suddenly reminded of web-slinging and the idea of giving Jason a lift that way before squishing it. Secret identities and all that.

SMPR

And now, the time had come to deal with the biggest problem Peter had ever faced in his life, barring supervillains of course:

What the heck was his project for this upcoming fair going to be?

Angel Grove's science Fair had the luck of attracting the likes of Mr. Stark, Reed Richards and others, including but not limited to Trask, Hammer and Mercer Industries just to name a few. The standard Volcano exhibit wouldn't cut it; anyone could do that. No, Peter had to do something more up the alley of a genius student…which luckily for him, he was.

But before he could pat himself on the back TOO much, he then remembered Kimberly. Sure, she hadn't been the nicest to him at first, but that hardly meat she should fail while he got all the credit; it wouldn't be fair. Besides, she seemed to making an attempt to help now, so all the more reason to find something like that.

The problem with that, was that it meant Peter had to make sure that on top of being something that would impress the scientific and corporate admission teams that visited the fair, it also had to be something Kimberly could follow along with and contribute. In other words, 'dumbing' it down, as much as he hated using such words.

Peter was not usual a vain guy; he knew he was smart and was proud of that. However, it did sort of irk him at the same time; not having too many intellectual 'equals' in his age bracket, which killed socializing.

To say nothing of superhero work.

"What I wouldn't give for more people to be kind of more like me.." he mused. "Mr. Stark's lucky he has Mr. Rhodes and…"

…

…

And then it hit him:

The strange energy from the cave…it had reminded him of the reactor in Iron Man's suits...He could look into the strange energy and compare it to Mr. Stark's reactor! IF he went even further, he could, and he'd be pushing his luck if he did this…try and figure out how Metahumans could be predicted!

….

Yeah, scrap that last part. Just focus on finding a way to create Reactor tech on a more 'normal' level.

He quickly jotted down his notes and began to research (this was just a idea after all) before Mrs. Scott called him for dinner, where he found himself being 'forced' to sit next to Pearl.

"I'm jealous, Pete." Jason teased him as they served themselves some salad and pasta. "Pearl's starting to like you more than me."

Peter chuckled weakly as the little girl edged her seat a little closer to him

"So…how'd go?" Mr. Scott asked. "Fishing wasn't too great on my end…"

Jason shrugged but eyed Peter suddenly

"What did the Principal want with you?"

Peter chuckled again, choosing his words carefully

"Turns out my aunt somehow found out about the whole detention thing…she gave him a piece of her mind and well…"

"You're off the hook?" Mrs. Scott asked.

"Apparently."

"Your aunt sounds…" Jason apsued. "Kind of…"

"Protective? Intense?" Peter suggested

"Yeah."

"She is." Peter confirmed. "Great woman, bets mom I could've asked for…and all I really got left."

The Scotts picked up on this, but before anyone could inquire or change the subject, Peter beat them to it

"Sau, didn't Pearl have a show today or something?"

The little girl beamed as she began to recall the events of the movie her mother had taken her to, and smiles were soon all around.

SMPR

Before climbing into bed, Peter realized something: He hadn't yet made a vlog posting in two full days. Still a little energized from all the brainstorming and possible project blue-prints/ notes, he looked around to make sure nothing could interfere before booting up his computer and then tunring on the camera to record

"Hey, Peter here again." He announced. "Kind of a hectic two days; I got sent to detention by accident, made a couple friends…and now I'm in the process of slowly figuring out what I'm going to do for the big Science Fair. Got a possible idea, need to run in by my partner tomorrow. Just a quick little update here, I'll go into more details tomorrow. Good night and all that."

Shutting everything down, he suddenly realized he probably could've gone into more detail and at least explained WHY he was in detention 'accidently' but Peter didn't want to put any names to faces just yet or get in any kind of trouble by uttering a name and then sparking some outrage….Mr. Stark wouldn't like that, and he had enough on his plate to deal.

Sides, Aunt May at least knew, and she could pass the info onto Ned.

And on that note, speaking of dealing….

Peter made a note to look into seeing how New York was taking to Spiderman being gone for a few days first thing in the morning. Probably nothing to big, but still, it would boost his ego to see if he was missed, even just a bit…certainly more than Peter Parker was.

He'd give Aunt May a call after all that and then…?

Stifling a yawn, Peter decided he'd figure that out in the morning.

SM-PR

Unknown to our web-slinging hero, activity was brewing in the cave he'd visited the previous night…..

 **Read and review would ye kindly?**

 **Happy Holidays, one and all!**

 **Merry Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza and all the other holidays! Or, if you don't celebrate those (I do some people who do not), keep warm and safe.**

 **Another short chapter, and filler no less, but here it is! Sorry for the delay yet again; I got hacked and had to rewrite this from scratch, plus the holidays, a few job interviews and late night seminars plsu helping my grandma move in. I appritaite all your patience and understanding.**

 **I'll hopefully do two more chapters before New Year, but once again, I implore upon you readers for suggestions for chapters and events for myself and justimtaylor48. If you have any of those, or heaven willing, would like to become a co-writer so that the story can get out there faster and sooner, yet hopefully just as good, PM either of us and we shall start talks on the subject.**

 **Once again, thanks for everything and Happy Holidays. Stay warm and safe.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Before we begin, I need to thank all you patient readers for the love and interest you're giving the story. A slew of problems have plauged me, on top of courses and job-hunting.**

 **Which is why we are once again opening the board to/ pleding for co-writers so as to get this story updated and rolling sooner rather than later, because apparently the universe has some desire for it to take foreve**

 **Enough rambling; read and enjoy.**

 **Power**

Peter looked over the list of supplies he needed for what he hoped would become his science fair convention project. Scratch that, his and Kimberly's project. He was still getting used to that.

He had spent all of Sunday scouring the junk yard and pawn shops, jotting down notes as tehy came to him and walking around liek a chicken with his head cut off. The fair was a week away, and with no planned crime-fighting, he'd have more than enough time to get everything done. However, since he couldn't use his web-shooters to get around, instead relying on a map, this kind of made him revert to rhe anxious boy he had been prior to the spider-bite.

He'd already found enough wires and framework to patch something together...

"Hey there, Parker!"

Peter turned to see Zack sitting on a hill with a bemused look on his face.

"Shopping for science fair parts?"

Surprised by the answer in how close it was, Peter nodded.

"I know a few spots in the yard that might have what you're looking for."

"...Really?"

Peter kept his distance; he'd been duped like this before in elementary and junior high school; something he'd like to forget.

"Oh relax. I'm not going to do anything to ya." Zack assured our hero. "I'm on my way there for some parts, saw you running around and figured...hey, might as well. Look, gimme 10 minutes of your time. If you ain't satisfied, you can up and go. Cool?"

Peter decided to put a little trust in Zack and followed him. Sure enough, he did find a great deal of spare bits; some great insulators, a Geiger counter in decent shape and a few converters.

"...Thanks for this." Peter said. "And...Sorry for, ya know..."

Zack shrugged it off.

"I wasn't the nicest guy to you..." He mused before shooting Peter a sympathetic look. "They git you bad, didn't tehy?"

Peter rose an eyebrow.

"The bullies, i mean." Zack clarified, a sense of shame in his form. "For you to know how to dodge so well, not trusting folks trying to help out..."

An uncomfortable silence overcame the two boys.

"Yeah." Peter said. "And so do you."

Zack smirked

"It that obvious?"

"Not to most." Peter assured him. "But you and me? We're more alike then you think."

And soon, that statement would be so true.

"Hey, what are you even needing all the pieces for?"

"That..." Peter declared with a smile. "...is classified."

Zack's eyes went wide before he chuckled.

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"Not even a hint?"

Peter decided he'd had enough fun.

"Honestly, Kim hasn't even okayed what I've got in mind...But if you really want to know, come and check out the fair on Friday."

Zack smiled again.

"Then you better make it worth staying school for then."

Peter smiled back, and the two shook hands.

"So, about Kim..." Zack mused as they began to walk out of the junkyard. Peter already kmowing where this conversation was going, rolled his eyes as Zack continued:

"I already got dibs on Trin, so go for.."

"She doesn't like guys." Peter cut him off. "Trini I mean. Accoridng to Billy, anyways"

A silence fell over the room at that revelation, before Zack, rtying to look cool about it all, asked:

"And how does he know?"

Peter shrugged, indifferent to the whole thing.

"Maybe us brainiacs spend so much time sitting alone in the cafeteria that we can pick up on things like that. Well, I still got a few parts to buy." Peter mused, enjoying his victory over Zack. "Tahnks again for everything, I'll see you tomorrow."

Zack just stood there in shock for a few more minutes before remembering what he had popped into the store for.

PR-SM

Peter relished his little victory over Zack, daydreams of doing the same with Flash filling his head.

' _That'd be the day.'_ Peter mused. _'That'd be my second birthday or Christmas.'_

He realized he had kind of done that, so he edited the daydreams so that Flash was quiet for a whole darn day.

' _Oh, forget my day...that'd be my music! No more 'P#### Parker.'_

Our web-slinging hero was so into his thoughts he failed to notice

"Hey moron, why don't you watch where you're...! Pete?"

That voice seemed familiar...

"Trini?"

The two teens, sprawled on the floor, realized their situation and leapt to their feet in embrassment. Peter helped Trini gather up the few things taht had dropped out of her backpack as she handed him back a frame-piece.

"Sorry about that!" Peter assured her weakly. "I was just..."

"Doing some shopping for the fair, I take it?" She guessed, an amused grin on her face as she spied all teh junk Peter was carrying. "Looks like you got enough to bulid just about anything with all that gear. Kimberly helping out on that?"

Peter chuckled weakly

"Not...exactly. I have an idea and wanted to get started... Haven't seen or heard from her all day, not used to the town layout and only have a week so I want to get started and now I realize I'm rambling."

Trini chuckled before spying someplace.

"Hey, if you're not too busy with all that, you want to grab a coffee? I was going for a 3:00 pick-me up..."

PR SM

And so, here they were, grabbing a cup of coffee together and just chatting about life in general.

"Must be nice." Peter smiled weakly after his company finished a story about how her younger brother had gotten into a collection of her's and done something to it. "You having a little brother..."

"He's a pain in the butt" Trini corrected him. "But...Can't deny it, I love that little pain. You an only kid?"

"In the whole meaning of the world." Peter mused as he took out his phone. "Just me and my Aunt now."

Trini whistled at the sight of May Parker

"Yeah, she gets that a lot." Peter sighed as he took a sip indignantly.

"What happened to your...?" Trini started before stopping herself. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to; I'm sorry, it just...

"No problem." Peter waved it off. "My folks died in a plane crash when I was a baby, and my..."

He paused. Suddenly it hurt to even think about Uncle Ben. Pushing away those happy, beloved memories, Peter took a big sip of coffee.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." Trini assured him. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

They sat in silence for a while before Peter broke it

"What were you doing out about?"

"Just needed some air and to get away from my family." Trini confessed. "They have my whle life planned out in their eyes, and it gets so suffocating sometimes, ya know?"

Peter smiled weakly and nodded. His smile grew when he saw Trini smiling at him warmly.

"You know, you're the first guy I can talk to without worrying about him flirting with me." She said. "Thanks for that."

Peter's face broke into a blush and he chuckled weakly.

"Well, living with my aunt?" He mused. "You pick up a thing or two. Plus, i just got over..."

Oh boy.

He'd been dreading this.

Liz Allen finally entered his thoughts in full: their talks, their dances, the almosts...

"She was lucky."

Trini's comment brought Peter out of his funk.

"Whoever she...or he, was." She clarified. "Whatever happened, they're missing out on something great with you."

Peter's whole mood brightened immensely.

"You really think so?"

Trini nodded.

"You're smart, can make people laugh, you care about people and you have big dreams and goals. But, i can also tell that you're willing to put aside things for others to." She chuckled. "And I barley know you. If more guys were like you, I might be more inclined to accept dates."

The two teens chuckled as tehy clunked their mugs together and finished their coffees. Trini glanced at her phone.

"I better start heading back. Nice to talk with you, Peter."

"You too Trini." Peter replied when he saw it was getting close to dinnertime. "Hey, um...you need company?"

Trini gave Peter a surprised look before smiling knowingly.

"Is Peter Parker worried about little old me?" She teased.

"Just trying to be a gentleman about all this." Peter teased back with a bow. "So?"

Trini smirked.

"Rain check, nerd-o." She smiled. "Some other time.

Peter nodded in understanding and the two went their seperate ways; Trini back home and Peter to the Scotts residence.

PR-SM

"I was beginning to worry about you, little roos." Tony said on Skype that night afetr a dinner which Jason had been absent from. "Need a ring-bearer and all."

Peter chuckled at Mr. Stark's words before realizing he was serious.

"Is this line secure?"

Peter nodded, shifting the camera enough to show it was dark in the living room.

"You got an update?" Tony asked, not in the mood for beating around the bush.

"On the energy or it's source, no." Peter confessed. "But, on the subject of my project for the science fair..."

"Not giving you any tips." tony bluntly added as a bell rang.

"I'm not asking for any." Peter assured him. "Well, maybe asking for an...okay?"

Tony rose a brow in interest.

"Go on...but make it snappy, we ordered in and i refuse to eat room-level warm pizza."

Peter took a deep breath, straightened his form and explained the situation:

"I'm thinking of creating a make-shift battery powered with the energy in the caves. If not that, it'll just turn air into power."

Tony's brow remained in place.

"It's just..." Peter began to ramble. "I got stuck with this cheerleader as my partner, so i have to dumb it down, but I still want to impress the judges and do something that hasn't been done before, then i realized you have the Arc reactor and hold the patent on it and i don't want any troub...!"

'Peter." Tony finally cut him off.

The man formerly known as 'Iron Man' and or the 'Merchant of death' smiled.

"Go for it and knock 'em dead."

Peter's eyes widened and glistened at the words of his mentor.

"Don't actually knock anyone dead, please." Tony added suddenly. "Seriously. Don't. Karen, I'm looking at you."

The AI didn't respond

"Keep safe, Peter." Tony smiled as he ended the chat.

The boy then yawned and looked at the designs he had drawn up just before he got another call.

"Hey Aunt May!" Peter beamed

"Hey, kiddo!" His aunt smiled. "Keeping busy, i take it? How's Angel's Grove?"

"Not too bad; a;ready made a couple of friends."

"Any cute girls?" May teased, delighting in seeing her nephew blush.

"Well, there is one..." Peter admitted, "But's she more into girls."

May's teasing smile softened, but not too much.

"So, you talked with the principal, huh?" Peter mused. "left quite an impact on him."

"Darn right I did!" May frowned. "The only flies you;d ever hurt were supercriminals, and all you did was dodge anyways. That moron...!"

Peter let his aunt rant for a good half hour before anothe yawn escaped him.

"I'll let you go now." May realized. "BUT CALL ME TOMORROW, BUSTER! GOT IT!"

"Yes, Aunt May." Peter weakly smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

PR SM

That night, the lives of Jason, Billy, Kimberly, Trini and Zack were forever changed, while Peter Parker started building the framework of his science project.

The next day would mark the beginning of a new phrase in the six teenagers' lives; one of action, suspense, intrigue...and in some cases, romance.

 **To be continued...**

 **LAST filler chapter. Everything from here on out is the events of the movie and (depending on how the co-creator and fans feel) maybe even more. Speaking of which; confession time: I HAVE YET TO SEE THE POWER RANGERS MOVIE IN FULL! That's right, was writing this by the skin off my teeth and basic plot understanding, but that all changes next chapter.**

 **And not to worry, dear shippers of Peter and Trini; true couple moments are incoming and suggestions for such are welcomed.**

 **Once again, we thank all you loyal readers and fans and welcome co-writing as as to get the ball rolling and allow this story to be updated more often...as well as enable me to keep up my job-hunting and other fics. Simply PM me if you're interested.**

 **Read and review, would ye kindly?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Powers Manifesting**

"Go back there, little-roos."

This was NOT what Peter Benjamin Parker was expecting to wake up to on Monday. He had spent all of Sunday working on his and Kimberly's project (which he needed a name for) and had missed an event that would change the fate of his world forever. He'd attempted to text Kimberly what he had, but never got a reply. Checking now, the message had never made it.

"Um, sorry?" He asked, a little confused.

"Go back to that cave there, little roos." Tony repeated his order/demand in text early the next morning. "There was surge of energy release last night, and as much as I still think nothing bad is going to come out of it, I just want to be sure. You said there was a robot there, right? Ask it what teh heck it's doing. Also, how's the science project coming along, because I do not want to show up and be bored out of my gord."

Peter's attention was now rapt on the realization that Tony was actually going to showing up at the Angel Grove Science Fair and composed himself.

"It's so far like a Geigner counter, but I'm reworking it to pick up on certain frequencies and maybe even detect peoples with powers or super weapons."

Tony seemed geniuelly interested, if teh smirk on his face meant anything.

"Ambitious. I like it. Just don't let Trask get his hands on that." He warned his protege

"...Not a fan, I take it?"

"The man designed robots that specifically target people with an active X-Gene. On top of that, he was selling them to enemies during a time of war. I may have been a weapons mongol, but I mostly made sure I KNEW who was buying my weapons and stayed close to home."

He omitted certain details about that to perserve Peter's idolized view of him, then decided he was on a roll and added:

"I eman first it's mutants, then it'll move onto rivals, and then before you know it, the slightest thing out of line will get you squashed by a giant robot. Geez...you know what? I bet he, Ross and Obidah were drinking buddies."

"Ms. Potts, Tony is getting political!" Peter called over the chat, knowing that there is only one force in the universe to bring Tony Stark down to the level of mere mortals:

The love of his life, Pepper Potts.

"Tony!" Said redhead growled, her footsteps being heard over the chat.

"Traitor." Tony grumbled playfully. "Get t done and stay out of trouble; haven't seen any Spiderman pics in Crsytal Cove..."

"Angel Grove" Peter corrected.

"Whatever," Tony continued. "Keep it that way, got to placate the love of my very, very complicated life."

Tony then ended the chat, leaving Peter to hurry and get ready for the day. A sudden crash from the bathroom caught his attention. Rushing up the stairs and praying for the best (he'd rather not explain his skills any more than nessacary) he opened the bathroom doorsteps

"I heard something bre..."

He saw what was broken: An entire corner from the sink was on the floor, a shirtless and nervous Jason apparently the cause.

"Um...hey, Pete." He greeted awardly, just as Peter realized something: "Bet you're wondering why the sink is missing a chunk...Well, I..."

Peter didn't actually hear him, focusing on what seemed to be the more miraclous part of this morning shocker.

"Hey, Jason? Your leg..."

It was now sans brace, and Jason didn't appear to be in any sort of discomfort.

"Yeah, weirdest thing." Jason smiled, showing off his fully healed leg with pride. "Just woke up and...viola! No more brace! No idea how or why, but hey, I ain't complaining!"

Jason was lying on the 'no idea how or why', Peter could tell; whether from experience or just intution was anyone's guess

Memories of his first morning after that fateful bite suddenly entered Peter's mind: No longer needing his glasses, being stronger and faster...and the awkward trying to hide when he smashed Uncle Ben's lucky plate, among other things.

Aunt May, upon learning his secret, loved bringing up that stupid vase in particular...Irked him to no end.

Regardless of the strangeness of the whole matter, Peter found himself sympathizing with Jason. He'd figured out how this happened later; he had to get Kimberly up to speed on the project and make sure he didn;t run late for school; being Spiderman had destroyed his former perfect attendance record and he was not about to have that repeated here.

"...Want to get out of here before anyone asks?" The secret superhero suggested.

"Yeah, probably a good idea." Jason nodded, just let me get a shirt on."

When Peter's back was turned, Jason put a rock with a small red, circular symbol on it into his pocket. Memories from the night before were still a blur; there had been a security guard, a train...glowing colours?

Billy, Kimberly, Zack and Trini had been there...maybe they could help him understand. But peter? Jason refused to let his guest get invovled in this; Peter still had a future and was a good guy. Besides, this was Jason's thing, he'd fix it.

If only he knew...

SM-PR

Getting to school had been easy. Separating for class had been easy. Going to classes while working on the project had been easy.

What had not been easy was the feeling that Jason was not alone in whatever had happened; or the fact that those who seemed affected where all Peter had developed something of a bond with.

'What the heck did I miss last night?' Peter asked himself as he made his way to 4th period, when he saw Billy, standing there in shock...and one of the bullies on the ground, unconscious.

"Billy, you okay?"

"I don't know what happened, I was just minding my business when he came over and tried to mess with me. Next thing I know..."

The ringing suddenly appeared in Peter's mind, tuning out the Billy's explaination. Whatever the threat was, Peter could suddenlt feel something coming from behind him

"Running out of victims?" He asked the downed bully's friend as he caught the punch that had been aimed for him. The bully did nothing and tried to kick him, but peter leapt away.

"No bodyguard this time, nerd." He smirked.

"Look, we don't want any trouble." Billy started

"Too bad, you got some." The bully then rushed towards Peter, who slipped into a fighting stance...only to see his would be attacker hit with a pencil and then feel pinches that made him go numb and fall to the floor

"Think you two had enough fun." Zack smiled, flexing his fingers. "Seriously guy, Pete did this before. Maybe you should stop being bullies and...I don't know, go hang out with the goth kids behind the dumpster or something."

The still conscious bully forced himself to his feet, growling like an animal

"Hey, is that Jason?" Peter asked, pointing behind the buly.

"Yeah right, I'm not falling for...!"

He then found himself slammed into the wall by Jason, who was joined by Kimberly.

"What did I tell you and your buddy?" Jason asked venomously. Not waiting for a reply or being in the mood to deal with this, he dropped him to the ground. "Get out of here."

He turned to the three other guys, his attention on Zack in particular. A brief silent that carried wieght fell over the group before Jason finally said:

"Thanks for that."

"No prob." Zack waved off, then making his way for lunch, proudly declaring: "That was Hip-hop Akkio, folks! My own little creation, and yes I do teach lessons!"

"You two okay?" Jason asked, getting nods which made him smile. "Good. Listen, Pete. Can Kim, Billy and I talk...in private?"

Peter's suspicions were now confirmed; something had happened last night between the three boys at least. But hey, it wasn't his place to pry.

Giving his two friends and project partner a nod, Peter made his way to lunch.

SM-PR

"Aw, you eating alone?"

Peter looked to see Trini, a tray of her own and smiling at him.

"I thought you, Jason and Billy were pals." She mused, "Especially after Billy's little bully take down."

"Oh we are." Peter assured her.

"Then why are they sitting with Queen Kim while you're looking for a spot?" Trini asked knowingly.

"Something came up last night that they needed to talk about." Peter explained. "I was busy working on the project and...well, it's not my place."

Trini shot the group a glare before sighing.

"Come on, I know a nice spot."

Not wanting to turn down an invitation from a pretty girl, Peter followed her to the roof of the school, where they sat down and enjoyed lunch.

"Why aren't you sitting...?" Peter stared

"Don't have or need any." Trini finsihed. "Sides, I like you, Pete."

Peter blushed at that before seeing Trini's mood seemed to dampen.

"...I don't trust them." Trini confessed. "Those three. A nerd, a cheerleader and jock? What a group. That'll fall apart quick."

Peter was halfway tempted to bring up some of his team-ups (now THOSE where groups that should've/had fallen apart quick, what did three teenagers have them?) before remembering the point of a secret identity was to keep it a secret...and then spying Trini seemed uncomfortable.

"You okay?" He asked, getting a weak smile.

"Just life. My folks and the drama of school. Nothing a big city kid like you would have to worry about."

"Oh, you'd be surprised..." Peter mused.

"Hey, hypothetical question." Trini asked: "Say you suddenly got something really cool and wanted to use it, but you knew some others with that same really cool thing and well..."

"You don't get along?" Peter finished. "Well, that depends what this 'really cool' something was."

"Sorry, no hints."

Peter had seen that coming and seeing taht lunch was almost over, he decided to go with his 'go-to' response

"Well," Peter msued. "My uncle always taught me 'With great power comes great resposibility.' I know that probably doesn't help.."

The bell rang, but Trini smiled.

"Actually? I think it might. Thanks for listening Pete."

They then parted ways.

SM-PR

"So what's the project going to be?" Kimberly suddenly asked Peter at free period. "Oh and...sorry about stealing Jase and Billy."

"No problem. As for the project...Well, you know what a Geiger counter is?" Peter started. When Kimberly nodded, not being sure clear, he continued. "Basically, what I...We're..."

He corrected himself as he handed Kimberly the blueprints of his design.

"...doing is adjusting the frequencies and the energy it picks up. For example, it could be a simple metal dectector, or...and this is a little stretch...but maybe it can detect weird energies?"

This was a terrible idea, he realized. This was like something out of a comic book or cruddy movie! Kim was going to laugh at him...

"You want to bulid something that can detect superpowers or aliens." She translated for herself.

"Um...Yeah."

"...You can do all that?" Kim asked, surprised.

"In theory, yeah." Peter said, still waiting for the laughter...but it never came.

"We are going to win this, aren't we?" She smield knowingly. "I knew you were smart, but...Wow! So, what can I do to help?"

Peter thought.

"Maybe a name?" He suggested. "And some help in making sure it stays in one piece?"

Kimberly smiled and nodded in understanding.

"I'll reserve the shop-room for us. As for a name...How about...Power-Grid?" She suggested. "Just for now?"

Peter smiled at the suggestion and wrote it down.

SM-PR

That night, Spider-man made his way to the caves again, determined to get to the bottom of what had caused the surplus of energy being released and to do it quick. He had started to enjoy getting a full night's rest while out of New York and wanted to make sure he could squeeze in as many uninterrupted 'Z's' as he could.

"Peter?" Karen noted. "I detect human biosigantrues in the area. Do be careful."

"Got it."

Spider-man decided to stikc mostly to wall-crawling this time arond; webs made noise and his costume was still pretty...brightly colored.

'Wonder if we can get camo-mode?' he mused. 'Would make this a heck of a lot easier...'

"We can, I'll download it later." His AI assured him, a little loudly, and his Spider-Sense rang.

"What was that?" a familar voice called out, amking our hero cirnge and try to hide behind some equipment.

"Probably the wind or something, let;s just get this over with and figure out what all this means."

His interest peaked, the wall-crawler quickly lepat behind another tree and made his way up, being careful not to...

His spider-sense rang.

SNAP!

The branch supporting him gave way, and his instinctivly fired a webline to stop his fall...and alert the others.

"Wait, is that...SPIDER-MAN?!"

The web-slinger turned to see Jason, Billy, Kimberly, Trini and Zack all standing oustide the cave

...

...

...

...

...

 _'Aw...%$# &.'_ Was all our hero could think.

 **Read and review, would ye kindly?**

 **First of all... I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!**

 **And finally...I'M SORRY!**

 **Life has been rough on me lately; another bout of family misfortune, job-hunting, a helath issue and dealing with getting my first novel rejected by a publisher. The universe seems to be against me writing as of late, especially this story; others (including a new Power Rangers story) are coming, but nothing for this one.**

 **I know all you readers want more regular updates, so I am pleading once again, for the sake of readers and to keep this story moving, that if anyone wants to co-write., PM myself or justimtaylor, whose brilliant mind came up with this concept, and we shall talk. Otherwise, I shall try to update every 2nd Saturday evening**

 **As promised, the 'filler' chapters are no more; now we get into the Ranger's first adventure alongside Spiderman...how will his presence change things? And not to worryl there will be moments from the Sam Raimi moments coming...a certain lip contact in the rain, anyone?**

 **Tune in next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Zordon, Alpha and Rock Monsters**

"So much for stealth." Karen noted. And for that comment, our hero was grateful only he could hear her.

This was not just embarrassing; this was beyond embarrassing: This was...this was... He couldn't even find the words to describe how this felt. Mr. Stark and Ned would/ were going to be so disappointed in him. And Aunt May would never let him forget this.

For a full two minutes, no one moved.

"OH MY GOSH!" Billy squealed, and it was abundantly clear he was a fanboy. "Spider-Man is standing in front of me! C-can I get an autograph? Are on you on an Avengers mission? Chasing down that flying guy?"

A whole slew of other questions escaped Billy's mouth, and our hero was shocked/ worried about all of that.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Zack asked.

"Um...I happened to be in the neighborhood?" He suggested weakly.

"In the middle of the forest?" Kimberly asked, eyebrow raised.

"At night?" Jason was quick to add.

It was at this point that Spider-Man really wished he had a slew of excuses to use for situations like this; the whole 'in the neighbourhood' thing got old real fast.

"Sorry, that's all your getting."

It was then that he realized that Zack was staring at him with great interest.

"Can I help you?"

"You know, you sound a lot like...Peter Parker." Zack noted.

 _'Uh oh.'_

All of a sudden, a sound/voice box would've been really useful...

"Yeah, know that you mention it, he does..." Jason realized, Zack moving in with him.

 _'Double Uh oh...!'_

"W-w-what? Peter? Whose Peter?" Spider-Man asked, trying to sound as shocked as possible. "I-I don't know who that is! But from the way you're talking about him, he sounds like a cool guy!"

"Subtle." Karen added, sarcasm obvious.

"You. Hush. Up." He whispered, realizing they heard him. "Oh, uh...AI in my head's being snarky."

"That doesn't answer our question." Kimberly noted. "What is a New York superhero doing out here?"

It was at this point that Spider-Man wished he had ninja training so as to get away from this situation. Luckily, he wouldn't have to answer, because no sooner did Jason make his quip, did the ground under the five local teens give way and they fell downwards.

Without missing a beat, Spider-Man fired a web-line for each and tried to pull them back up, only to be dragged along with them. He planted his feet on the walls and tried to stop with all his might, only for the webbing to snap. Before he could leap down and try to grab them...

SPLASH!

Letting out a sigh of relief, he let go and let himself fall until he caught the glimmering of water and

"Everyone okay?" He asked in spite of himself.

"What do you think?" Trini asked.

"Yeah, dumb question." He was just about to try and web at least one of them into his arms (he was thinking of Trini, then Billy, Jason and Kimberly with Zack last), when the five local teens started glowing different colors. The water began to drain away, revealing, among the cave paintings, a certain familiar ship that was the cause of all this.

"Should we just...go in?" Kimberly asked.

"Might as well." Jason mused.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Spider-Man said. "I mean, we have no idea what's in there...and what were you guys doing when I showed up?"

"None of your business." Zack said.

"Actually, we were here because we think we got superpowers form these coins we found a few nights ago." Jason explained, showing off the red disk Peter had caught a glance at earlier that day. When the others looked at him, he simply said:

"I've already gotten into enough trouble with my dad and the law, I don't need any more. Especially not from a superhero."

SMPR

Try as he he might, Spider-Man was not able to convince the teens to not enter the ship, and they were soon exploring, when a clang was heard. Everyone hid, with our hero sticking to the ceiling and praying that whatever made that sound was friendly.

He was to be disappointed:

It turns out that the clanging was coming from the robot from the first time he had been here...which had started to drag Trini away.

An unfamiliar sense of rage had filled the superhero, and if Zack had not rush to her aid, he probably wouldve revealed himself and made the others dash to safety.

Not that Zack, in the long run, accomplished anything beyond getting the robot to let Trini go. A small part of Peter had chuckled at him getting tossed aside as the others raced to help the duo

"Don't move! We will kill you." Jason ordered.

"Kill me? How?: The robot asked.

"...There's five of us." Kimberly pointed out, thinking that meant anything.

"Yes, I know!" The robot responded, far too happy for something that had just been threatened and at a numerical disadvantage. "I've been waiting for you. 1, 2, 3, 4... Wait, where's the other guy?"

Zack groaned from behind.

"Oh, there he is!" It then grabbed Zack with a tentacle-like arm, dragging him back with the others, where Trini and Jason helped him to his feet. "There we go, all of you. Been waiting..."

"In a spaceship buried underground? How long have you been waiting?" Billy asked.

"What's today? Monday?"

" Yeah." Billy answered.

"Then...65 million years. I've been very lonely."

A silence fell over the room.

"Turn around."

They did as instructed, revealing what had to be the control room of the ship.

"Step into the foot prints." the robot requested,

"Hey, question. Um, what are you?" Billy asked.

"I'm Alpha-5, an alphormic lorcaid persona android." T

"...What?" Jason asked, voicing the thoughts of most.

"He said he's a Alpha-5..." Billy replied, only to be lightly shushed by Jason

"I'm a talking robot." Alpha explained. "You can trust me."

As the others made their way to the footprints, they each shot Spider-Man a brief glance, silently asking him to help when they made a run for it. He nodded, determination filling his form.

The second the teens had stepped onto their respective platform, lights and engines whirred, and Alpha became elated a face emerged from the wall; an old looking face that Spider-Man could tell was a very wise and powerful being not to be underestimated.

 _'Mr. Stark is not going to like this...'_ He thought.

As Alpha and the face began to chat, Jason, Billy, Trini, Zack and Kimberly made a dash for the exit, which promptly shut on them. With no other choice, they turned around to face their host.

"These are them?" The voice asked. "They are so small."

"Funny, I said the same thing." retorted Alpha 5

"You mean to tell me that the fate of the universe, is placed in the hands of these children?"

"The universe?" Zack asked. "That's a big place."

 _'You don't say?'_ thought our hero. _'Not the sharpest tool, aren't you?'_

That was kind of mean, he realized. He'd apologize later.

"They're teenagers, somewhere between infancy and full maturity." explained Alpha 5. "It's hard to explain, really."

"Wait." The voice said. "There's one more. One without a coin. On the ceiling."

Alpha's eyes turned to where his master had directed him, and spied a familiar red and blue humanoid.

"You again?!" The robot shouted, its langauge returning to normal.

"Um, hi there..." Spider-Man smiled and waved weakly

"You're not interfering anymore!" Alpha snapped, rushing to a dash board and punching in commands.

"Alpha, wait!" The face in the wall begged, but a little too late. Instantly, other androids appeared and leaped towards the 'intruder', who fell from teh ceiling and punched two into the opposing walls. The familiar ringing filled his head and he ducked under a tentacle, grabbing it and throwing the robot through the door.

"Get out!" Spider-Man ordered the teens as the robots dog-piled on him, nly to be flung off and webbed to the ceiling.

Another batch suddenly descended and rushed towards our hero, who heard a fmailar whirling juts a second too late before firing what he thought to be webbing. Instead, energy burst from his web-shooters, detsroying the robots.

"HOLY!" Jason, Billy and Trini shouted in shock.

"AWESOME!" Zack and Trini applauded the superhero...who was not sharing in the emotion.

"KAREN, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT INSTANT-KILL?!" Spider-Man snapped at the AI. "I! DON'T! KILL!"

"They aren't sentient." Karen noted. "I thought you wouldn't care."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Spider-Man shouted again

"I remind you that only they can hear you."

"I hate you." Spider-Man pouted. "You're a bad AI."

"Talk to Mr. Stark when this over."

The Spider-Sense filled Spider-Man's head again and he leapt over another robot, ramming a powerful fits down onto it. He then saw his friends were still there.

"Didn't I tell you guys to run for it?!"

"Wait, please!" The voice butted in. "There has been a misunderstanding. Everyone calm down and I shall explain all. Alpha, send the security back."

"Send them back?" Alpha asked. "But..?"

"Now."

The robot did as he had been asked, glaring at the web-head the whole time.

"How did YOU find this place?" Alpha ordered said web-head, who then tensed and pointed to something.

"Uh...Wait, what's that?!"

When they turned around, our web-slinging hero was almost out of sight; having used the seconds of distractions to swing away. Alpha pulled him back into the room, albeit having to put much more effort into him than he had had with Zack.

"Knew it couldn't work..." The superhero frowned under his mask, tuning out Zack's laughter as Zordon began to explain what was going ...

SMPR

"Any questions?" the face in the wall asked a few minutes later.

Spider-Man's mind was all over the place; if half of what he had heard was to be believed, this Zordon, as he was called, was a prehistoric being granting these Ranger powers to the five teens who he had found becoming involved with his life. A being that had lead a group not unlike the Avengers against threats that, going by his wording, made most of the super-villains and threats earth had faced thus far seem like ants...including a rouge teammate of his.

This whole situation had got INCREDIBLY more complicated; not only did these five know that Spider-Man was in Angel Grove, but know he knew even more about what had been going on; the energy from the cave had been coming from this ship and by extension, the 'Power Grid', which had chosen his five friends.

With that in mind, he and Kimberly would have to change their project's name...

Returning to the complexities; Zordon and his powers were older than earth itself and while he seemed to be non-hostile, the revelation of him being leader of a sort of 'Space Avengers' did not bode well for the young hero; what would Mr. Stark say or do about this? What COULD he do? Would the Power Rangers be hunted down like Cap's group had been; forced to reveal their identities in order to function and do their duty

Yes, upon looking back, Spider-Man had grown to realize that there had been some benefits that Captain America had preached. Besides, he started out as a vigilante...

Most of the new Rangers were still trying to process all the information that had been dumped onto them, but one did raise his hand:

"Are we more like Iron Man or Spider-man?" Billy asked

"Right here, please remember." Spider-Man noted, making Billy chuckle weakly at the realization he had been ignoring his hero.

"So much for a fan..." Zack teased, only to get slapped lightly by Trini.

"Oh, we didn't forget about you." Alpha assured the interloper, glaring at him. "You were not supposed to be here at all; rangers only! You're no ranger, so I'll have to ask you..."

"He's a superhero!" Billy quickly added, and under his mask, Spider-Man smiled in gratitude for his friend standing up for him.

And at Billy's outburst, the benefactor of the while affair got an idea: One that went against the code of the Power Rangers, but for this case, he'd be willing to bend the rule.

"Alpha?" Zordon said with a smile. "I think we just fond a teacher for our new rangers."

"A teacher?" The robot asked, confused. "But that's your role, isn't it?"

"Perhaps." The face mused. "But someone closer to their age and they at least acknowledge could be a better choice."

He then turned to the surprise arrival.

"Spider-Man, is it?" He asked. "Would you be willing to aid these new rangers in how to control their abilities?"

"Wait, what makes his qualified?" Zack asked, missing the looks Kimberly and Trini shot him.

"Dude, he just took down a slew of ronots and fights crime on a daily basis." Trini reminded him.

The hero in question paid their conversation no mind; his head jumbled up in thoughts, concerns and ideas running through the web-head's mind: Him, a teacher? The thought had actually occurred to him as a career path once he graduated, but he had not really thought that much about it, due to all the drama in his already hectic life.

It would be nice to have a little group under his guidance...plus it could help in making him a better hero.

His mind made up, our hero detached himself from the ceiling and back-flipped to the ground, landing perfectly beside Alpha.

"Well, I AM a superhero..." Spider-Man mused, smiling under his mask. "So I guess I could teach the newbies a trick or two. Just don't expect me to go easy on anyone."

Jason, Zack and Trini smirked at the comment, ready for the worst. Billy and Kimberly? Not so much.

It was safe to say that this was the beginning of something extraordinary.

 **To be continued...**

 **Read and review, would ye kindly?**

 **Once again, life has delayed me from updating this and my otehr stories; thankfully no family drama this time; simply a loss of technology for a few days.**

 **Also, we now have a CO-WRITER: Daverocks5941. Please give them support and encouragement and rest assured myself and justimtaylor will still be involved with production of the story.**

 **Have a good one, keep warm and safe.**


	11. Not a Chapter Update notification

**To all readers of 'The Spider of the Rangers.'**

 **Myself and justimtaylor are eternally grateful for your love for the story and understand your wanting to see what happens next. The next chapter is being written by Daverock6941, who has been trying to make the chapter as perfect as possible.**

 **For the delay, we apologize. We simply want the story to be as good as it can possibly be with minimal errors or rushed developments**

 **We shall post the chapter as soon as possible, hopefully within the coming week. In the meantime, please keep safe and keep reading fics.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Training and Treachery**

"Now, before we begin..." Zordon started "Any other questions?"

"Are we more like Iron Man or Spider-Man?" Billy asked.

"Right here, remember?" The web-slinger noted, hanging upside down

"Would you stop that?" Zack demanded, clearly shaken by the the upside down superhero.

"Sorry, but no." Spidey grinned under his mask. "It's all part and parcel the whole 'web-slinging' gig."

Trini and Jason both chuckled at his little quip and Kimberly even let out a small smile.

"How do you mean?" The blue face in the wall asked in confusion.

"You know, are we to going to be fighting small time baddies or world ending threats?" Billy clarifed.

"I think that's kinda been established with this Rita chick." Kimberly pointed out.

"Rita is no mere 'chick.' She destroyed my team with barley any effort. And as for the level of combat: You will face any and all threats I deem you must face." Zordon answered, making the tone shift into a darker one.

' _Whoa.'_ Spidey thought. _'Somebody got up on the wrong side of the...wall?'_

"Um...whose Iron Man? Another hero?" Alpha-5 asked in confusion. "And while we're on the subject, just how many heroes are out there anyways? That you guys know of? Gotta say, I'm not liking the fact they're known..."

As the robot rambled, Billy paused to think.

"Well, there's the Avengers: Iron Man, Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, Vision, War Machine and of course, Spiderman. There used to be others..."

"I'm actually not a full member..." Spidey cut in, immediately feeling Zordon glare at him. "I'm...more of an apprentice, I guess you could say?"

"But you helped Iron Man..." Billy pointed out, taking out his phone and showing some footage of the fight at the airport.

All activity stopped as the others began to watch, and when the clip had finished; all stared at the Web-slinger in either a mix of awe or concern.

"In my defence, all Mr. Star..Iron Ma..." He paused, worrying about secret identities before remembering only HE had one. "...all that he told me was, and I quote:'Captain America is wrong and dangerous."

"Um, yeah, he's Captain freaking America." Zack pointed out, only to see all eyes were falling onto him. "Not...that I...follow...superheroes..."

No one believed him, but with that, Zordon's confidence in this teacher vanished

"So, you are not an actual hero?"

"I've tussled with two, maybe three, possibly four, super villains!" Spider-Man protested.

' _Looks like I may have to do what I was planning..._ ' Zordon thought to himself.

"But I always help!" The web-slinger pointed out. "It may not be as grand as whatever you did; stopping a mugging or two, getting kids out of the road before a car hits them, saving cats in trees...but I am someone who tries to do the right thing!"

While his face didn't change, Zordon's interest was peaked at the young man in front of him.

SMPR

"This is the pit, it's nice." Alpha explained as pebbles began to rise from the ground, taking on humanoid forms that Zordon explained where simulations of members of Rita's army if she found what she was looking for.

And instantly, Spider-Man begin to feel dread.

' _Yeah,_ _definitely_ _another level over Vulture and them.'_ He then shook his head, glad no one was paying attention.

He then stifled a laugh at what these elite warriors were called:

Putties.

...

...

He chuckled, as did Trini and Jason, ever so slightly. Kimberly and Billy were a little nervous, while Zack was the only confident one; likening them to holograms...before he was sent flying into a wall, with Jason, Billy and Spidey wincing at the impact while Trini laughed and Kimberly giggled

"Strong ass holgram." Billy chuckled

"Not...a videogame." Zack groaned

"This is why you must morph into your armour." Zordon explained. "If Rita becomes strong enough to summon her army. But for now...Spiderman? Show us what you can do."

Instantly, one of the Putties raced towards the webslinger, who shot a webline to narrowly dodge two, only to be grabbed and pulled down by another. He delivered a powerful kick to the hand holding him shattering it and sending another reeling as another charged behind him

Before someone could say 'look out!', the tingling sensation filled his head and he ducked under a punch taht he grabbed and (with some effort), flung to the ground, shattering the Puttie.

"NICE!" Alpha beamed, clapping his hand

"When you're up against multiple enemies, keep yourself surrounded." Spiderman explained, leaping over another Puttie and onto the back of another. "This way they're all within eyesight or senses. And keep said senses peeled."

The Puttie's stone fist was now millimetres from Spidey's face, and he moved to web up its face up. Instead, it was promptly destroyed by a laser that came from the web-shooters and fell to teh ground, pebbles once again

"HOLY!" Billy and Jason shouted.

"AWESOME!" Trini beamed along with Zack.

Our web-slinging hero, on the other hand, was not amused.

"KAREN, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT INSTANT-KILL?!" Spider-man snapped at the AI. "I! DON'T! KILL!"

"They aren't sentient." Karen noted. "I thought you wouldn't care."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT BETTER! AND THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Spider-man shouted again.

"I remind you that only you can hear me."

...

...

"I hate you." Spider-man pouted. "You're a bad AI."

"No, that would be Ultron."

Spidey was soon reminded that fights don't wait for you to have a dialogue with the AI in your head when another Puttie slammed its fist into him, sending him flying into a wall he narrowly stuck to. He then clammered up the wall before leaping onto the golem shattering it.

"Uh, I know it's not my place, but..." Alpha noted to his master. "Perhaps we should have HIM teach them to fight first, then move onto Putties? Just a thought."

The blue face in the wall paused for a bit, considering the options before nodding,

"Rangers. And Spider-man." Zordon announced as he reformed the three destroyed Putties. "Welcome to training."

"I'm so excited!" Alpha beamed. "Hint for fights; aim for the centre mass."

Jason was sent flying with one punch from his Puttie.

"...One more time."

"Hey, how come you didn't give me that hint?!"" Spidey snapped at the robot, grateful for the break but still under the impression the robot didn't like him.

"You're a veteran hero. They're newbies."

"...Fair point."

SMPR

Eventually, the teens and hero had to call it a night, but Zordon made them promise to return to countinue training; the next time, Spider-man would be fighting each of them.

The locals all left worried/ exicted about fighting under/ with a superhero...but the hero in question?

"Under-roos!"

The unmistakable voice of Tony Stark filled an exhausted Peter Parker's ears; it was almost 3 in the morning; he did not have the patience for this.

"H-hey Mr. Stark." He groaned with a yawn. "Getting real interesting..."

He yawned again.

"You look like crud." Tony noted offhandely before becoming concerned. "Is there a super-villain?"

"Not yet, but soon."

Peter was too tired to see the worried look on his mentor's face, or hear the mutterings of 'wait, what?' He slipped off his costume and collapsed onto the sofa he was calling a bed.

"I'll tell you everything in the morning." Peter yawned. "G'night, Mr. Stark."

 **NEW YORK**

...

,...

...

"..Did he just hang up on me?"

"Yes," Pepper smirked. "I'll alert the media. Who knows, they might forget all about the wedding and we'll have the whole thing to our..oh, who am I kidding?"

",,,,He hung up on me."

For the next few hours, that would be all on Tony's mind.

SMPR

A few hours later, Peter awoke exhausted: He was kind of not surprised; back home he spent many a nights without sleep; the occasional mugger giving him enough to stay awake.

But last night was something completely different; aliens, intergalatic conquerors, rock monsters, his identity nearly getting revealed...and on top of ALL of that, he still had school on top of the project with Kimberly AND was going to be giving his friends a crash course on fighting that night.

"Okay...being a teacher is NOT my dream job." He said to himself; still sore from the Puttie punches. Quickly dashing into the bathroom, he saw that there where no bruises to explain and breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's up, Pete?"

The New Yorker yelped in shock, seeing Jason raise an eyebrow from the door-frame.

"You...you okay, Pete?"

"Uh..." Peter racked his brain for an excuse. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just...bad dreams last night. Y-you go on in, I gotta grab something from my...couch."

It was offical: Ned seeing him in his costume had NOTHING on his housemate being his housemate, friend and soon to be student.

Peter grabbed his backpack, narrowly grabbing his mask before it fell out.

SMPR

At lunch, Kimberly, now with her hair cut, surprised everyone by sitting down next to Peter.

"You okay? You seem...less New Yoker." She asked.

"Bad dreams." Peter half-lied., then realizing why she was probably sitting with him. He reached into his hoodie and unfolded his notes for their possible project.

"An old Geiger counter?" Kimberly asked.

"An energy detector." Peter explained. "Can be tuned to things aside from radiation. Like wi-fi, hydro-electrical power sources, tectonic waves...possible even mutations in DNA if its done early enough."

Kimberly nodded in understanding before a passing snickering came by: cheerleaders, no doubt.

"Ignore them." Kimberly demanded, a smile on her face. "They're not my friends anymore."

"And you're okay with that?" Peter asked.

"I've been thinking." Kimberly confessed. "Want to stand out a bit, ya know? Be Kimberly, not Kimberly the popular and stuck up girl."

"If only more were like you, the world would be so much better."

They turned to see Trini walking towards them.

"Mind if I crash?"

Peter nodded, a little TOO happily, which didn't go unnoticed, but wasn't brought up.

"You want to handle the notes?" the lone boy at the table suggested. "Make them a little more presentable and...speak-able?"

Kimberly smiled.

"I can do that."

"Well Pete, looks like you've done the impossible." Trini smirked. "You've made a popular girl actually do work."

"Oh shut up." Kimberly playfully hissed.

"You know what I mean."

SMPR

"You hung up on me."

Tony was not letting his protege off the hook for that

"Mr. Stark; I had just spent the whole night fighting rock monsters after being stringed into becoming a drill sargent." Peter retorted. "WHICH I will be doing in a few hours!"

"Oh boo hoo. I took boxing lessons with Cap and you didn't see me complaining."

"You were the student!" Peter snapped back. "It's a lot harder on the other side! Especially when they're all newbies!"

"Speaking of which..." Iron man said. "Tell me about these...Power Rangers? Are they...like Space avengers?"

Elsewhere, deep in space, a band of 'a-holes' consisting of a living tree, a humanoid raccoon, a literal-minded fighter, the universe's most dangerous woman and the son of a human woman and a living planet, all sneezed.

"Not exactly..." Peter started, sharing what he knew.

"And what did the Wizard of Oz say about this Wicked Witch?" Tony asked once he got a good enough idea of what was going on.

That got Peter thinking.

"Honestly? Nothing much. Killed his teammates, has an army..."

Tony's eyes narrowed. Earth had faced those before and he was confident they could be stopped again; he just had to know what made Rita different than Loki, Malakeith and the Chitari, besides teh obvious.

"Well, I think I'll be pulling out the research team...but you keep up with what you're doing and keep me posted on ANY and all developments between the energy and these Super-Friends of your's...Huh. Spiderman and his Amazing friends...that's a TV show right there,"

"Ms. Pots, Tony is rambling!" Peter hollered, ending the call as much as he wanted to see how Pepper got her future husband to calm down.

SMPR

( **AN: Play your** **favourite** **motivational** **/ training music here.** **Or 'Make your hands clap'** **if you want to experience like the movie** )

The next few days blended together.

The Rangers all failed to take down Putties on their own at first; not being used to fights like Spider-man was. Jason and Billy snuck off to 'spar' but had little to no success.

Trini proved to be the best fighter, catching Zack off guard every time they sparred

Still, none of them were ready to take on super villains, especially when none of them could 'shed their masks' to dawn the armour that they SO desperately needed.

"You guys know you're going to be murdered, right?" Alpha asked, befoer turning to the Superhero. "You? You'll take a few Putties at least before you die."

"Thanks." Spidey sarcastically smirked under his mask as he watched Jason and Billy spar. A genuine smile took his face when he remembered how he'd struggled.

With taht, he was made their target.

"If you can land a hit on Spiderman, you can hit anything." Zordon instructed the teens.

"...Did he just make a Dodgeball refernce?" Zack and Billy asked, only to slammed onto the grounded

"Sorry!" Spidey smirked. "But baddies don't wait, so I won;t either!"

The teens all failed and roared as they tried to land a punch or kick on the superhero, who honestly started getting bored dodging...until Trini managed to graze his cheek with her knuckles before landing on her face in exhasution.

Every time a ranger fell, he was quick to web them back on their feet

Trini ended up joining Peter and Kimberly when they grabbed coffee and a bite to go over their notes for the project...which resulted in the best fight over a scrap of food Peter had ever seen.

' _Kung Fu panda eat yo_ _ir_ _heart out.'_

Peter kept himself busy in the welding room, patching up the radio and adding what needed to get done. Zack and Billy both popped in to help him, Zack under the pretense of making sure eter wasnt disappointed with what he'd brought his way.

And Peter of course reported to Tony whenever he could; about the Zeo crystal Rita wanted and Zordon's rules to the teens:

"Never use your power for personal gain." Zordon explained. "Never escalate a battle unless an enemy forces you. Always keep your identity a secret, no one may know that you are a Power Ranger."

Something Spider-man bother agreed and disagreed with.

SMPR

Suddenly, it was Thursday; just a day before the other reason he came here.

Everything was almost ready; the device was complete and Kimberly had 'translated' their notes into something they could both say and others could understand, yet still prove this 'mutant energy detector' actually was scientific and not science fiction.

The others were coming along in fighting, now being able to slam Putties into the ground on their own and making him actually have to put some effort into dodging.

Peter grabbed his backpack from his locker, narrowly grabbing his mask before it fell out.

"Gotta be more careful with that." He mused to himself and he turned to leave for the day.

Unfortunately for Peter, someone HAD seen what had happened...and it wasn't someone who he wanted to know.

"Hey Pete," They called out. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

SMPR

Throughout all of this, in the farthest reaches of space, a ship taht resembled a blue bus soared through the skies, it's mission unknown.

At the helm was human woman; blonde, tall and beautiful. Her name was Carol Danvers, an agent of SHIELD...and a secret weapon for the worst case scenario.

How she ahd come to be here was a long and complicated story, but she had a mission and she wouldn't fail.

"Captain, we're getting a weak signal." A tech noted. "It's...almost prehistoric by earth standards, but...it has Kree origins."

She dashed to the monitor and saw it was indeed true...and an odd symbol too; like lightning bolt through a sphere.

"Mar-vell?" She said aloud, her friend looking over to her. "I might need to head back a little sooner."

 **Read and Review would ye kindly?**

 **I AM SO SORRY!**

 **I know, I know! It's been MONTHS since this was updated; this, which has become my most popular story. But the months have not been kind to me; being out of town away from decent Wi-Fi, job hunting in vain, sickness in both my own self and family members and dealing with a massive debt forced upon me.**

 **On top of all this, I have starting having talking with a publisher about some of my original writing getting published, so that someday in the foreseeable future, people may read my own work and possibly even write their own fan-fics about it.**

 **I hope that this chapter has at least filled some of the void and was worth the wait.**

 **Co-creator Justimtaylor and myself once again plead and call out for co-writers so that this doesn't happen again.**

 **On another note...Power Rangers is 25 years old! To celebrate this, I am soon posting another fic that I hope you will take an interest in: 'Power Rangers Dragon Drive."**

 **Once again; read, review, keep warm and be safe.**

 **Have a pleasant day**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Good morning all! A little birthday present from me to you guys (in which it is my birthday today). This story is my second most popular, so here is a mini-chapter to get the plot rolling.**_

 _ **The amazingly talented writer, Celestial Gloworm has signed on to co-write, but has other projects to focus on (which I will be following and dropping reviews for tomorrow). So in the mean time and to show my appreciation to all my followers and readers, here is a little tidbit.**_

 _ **With that said, enjoy!**_

 **Confrontation 1**

"Hey Pete, can I talk to you for a sec?"

It was Trini, an unreadable look on her face. Normally, this would put Peter on the edge, but today? He was so focused on finishing up the project and getting some rest before training he failed to notice.

"Sure Trini."

He then moved to follow her outside, where he found Jason, Billy, Zack and Kimberly waiting. Our hero now finally began to get the idea something was up; aside from Kimberly and Trini's waffle fight and Jason's protection of Billy, they were not seen together unless training, in the eyes of the public.

"Quite the crowd." Peter mused. "And I mean that in the best of ways. So...Trini? What's up?"

The others were quiet for a while, before Billy broke the silence.

"Pete, I'm really sorry, but we gotta know...Are you Spiderman?"

And with that, the world went silent to our hero. For what seemed like hours, he couldn't move, think or breathe. This...this was SO much worse than when Aunt May walked in on him changing into his costume.

Regaining his senses, he chuckled slightly. And then laughed.

"Oh! Oh, that's a good one! Me? A superhero? You guys! That just made my day!"

Their faces didn't change.

"Wait, you're seriously asking me that?" He asked.

"Well, you showed up here roughly the same time he did..." Billy pointed out.

"You both have a Queen's accents..." Zack followed. "And that voice change of his didn't stick beyond a few minutes..."

' _Ah poop.'_ Peter realized.

"You're both super smart and very agile..." Kimberly noted.

"And even though you claim to be asleep whenever...well, you claim to sleep full nights, you always appear half dead to the world."

"Well, you try getting a full night's sleep working with an outdated piece of tech and trying to bring to industry standards!" Peter retorted.

"Pete." Trini said, taking out her phone and showing a picture...of his picking up his mask.

"I saw it too." Billy admittedm doing the same.

It was at this moment, Peter knew...he done goofed.

' _What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?_

 **To be** **continued.** **.**..

 **Have a great day!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Before we start, a message from myself and justimtaylor98:**

 **A huuuuuuuuuge apologies for our tardiness in delivering this chapter, we've been kinda busy, orders at work, health and family issues...**

 **With that said, we are now going to buckle down and REALLY work with our co-writers to get chapters of this out sooner rather than later. And this time we mean it. And speaking of chapters, you can rest assured that this story will continue into Avengers Infinity War, Endgame and Spiderman Away from Home at the very least. So yes, you can finally look forward to our versions of Tommy, Rocky, Adam and Aisha in the coming chapters., along with how the Rangers interact with other MCU characters**

 **With that in mind, enjoy the fnal chapter before the big cilmax...and shippers? This ship is JUST about to set sail.**

 _ **Responsibility and Rita**_

Last we saw our hero, his identity had been revealed by the teens he had slowly been becoming friends with as Peter Parker and had been mentoring as Spider-man.

Our hero was now genuinely wishing he had trained under ninjas; a smoke bomb for a quick escape would be so appreciated now...Wait, that would just make more of a spectacle and only add to their suspicion.

"Tell them" a familiar voice suddenly boomed, loud enough for them all to hear. "You might as well, under-roos. And before you comment, this payback for hanging up on me."

"Is...is that Tony Stark?" Billy asked.

...

...

For a full minute, no one said anything.

"So...wait." Zack asked. "Tony Stark. Billionaire playboy..."

"EX-playboy, thank you very much!" Tony butt in with an indignified tone. "I'm happily engaged!"

"...Tony Stark works for Spider-man?"

"No, Spider-Man works for Iron Man!" The billionaire snapped. "And again, no worrries; no one else can hear. So, go to the Wizard of Oz and explain everything!"

He then ended the call.

"...Wizard of Oz?" Jason asked.

"Think he means Zordo...OH, I get it now!" Trini laughed, then glared at Peter "But seriously. We need answers. Let's move it."

SMPR

2 hours later, the web-slinger and his friends sat in the Command centre as he finished his tale: The spider-bite, his brief careers as a wrestler and TV star...and that fateful night.

The sensation of pain at the memories of Uncle Ben returned now, but something had changed thanks to his talk to Mr. Rhodes earlier that week.

"How...? How the heck?" Kimberly asked, tears stinging her eyes at her lab partner's story.

"How what?"

"How the hell do you do it?" Zack asked. "School with kickass grades? Stopping muggings and fighting crazy supervillains? Saving people from fires?"

"Help the Avengers?" Billy added.

Whatever drama the Rangers had been feeling, they felt they no longer had room to complain. Rven Zordon and Alpha were surprised at Peter's reslove.

"Well..." Peter paused, trying to find the right words. "...I really dunno how I do it. Honestly, recently I've thought of stopping and trying to live as a normal teen. But...whenever something happens and I can do something about it, I can't leave it alone for long. I guess...you could say that with great power, comes great responsibility."

Not as inspiring as he'd hoped it would be, our hero mused...or at least that's what he thought. Because in the following minutes, he would fine himself hugged, back patted and saluted:

Suffice it to say, respect for him had gone up exponentially, and not one of the Rangers didn't shed at least one tear.

Jason remembered Peter's words from when he had moved in and at Denny's with Billy and was now grateful his prank had gone south, as well as determined to make ammends with his family. Billy and Zack had outright hugged Peter, the latter now wishing he had never been a jerk to the young superhero and Billy having to be told that it was okay to be a fan of Peter.

Kimberly had thanked Peter for everything; the project, he;ping her care about it, and the training as Spiderman. She also added that it was a lot to figure out the exchange student was a superhero, onlu to agree with Billy it did make sense.

Trini had been the last to react; she walked straight up to Peter and hugged him as well. Peter had frozen at this and awkwardly return the hug. He did not fail to notice the approving looks of Jason, Billy and Kimberly. Heck, even Zack gave him a thumbs up.

Zordon, as ancient as he was, had been moved by the young Avenger's tale. So moved in fact, that he decided to forgo his backup plan. If a boy like Peter could be a hero...why not give the rangers a chance.

Alpha had, for lack of a better term, burst into wails and also hugged Peter, apologizing for not treating Spider-Man with respect and then trying to make it seem like he had always been a supporter of the hero but had to act with disapproval for Zordon's sake.

Regardless of it all; it felt good to be Peter Parker right now.

"Hey, um...Out of curiosity," Peter asked once everyone calmed down. "If you guys had been wrong and I wasn't Spider-man, how would you have recovered from that?"

Zack opened his mouth and rose a finger, only for nothing to come out. He turned to Kimberly.

"What WOULD we have done?"

Evidently, none of them had thought of that, with all the shrugs and 'dunnos'.

An alarm suddenly rang; Trini's phone.

"Ah, crap! I promised to watch my brother today! My folks are going to kill me!"

An idea came to Peter.

"I might have an idea."

SMPR

Loud hurrahs and cheers filled the air over the town.

"THIS IS SO FREAKING COOL!"

To heck with being the cool loner; Trini would be a fool to deny that being web-swung home was one of the coolest things to ever happen to her:

The wind ripping through her hair, the spins through the air Peter would do, the close calls with hitting walls and buildings and looking down to see the city and people scurrying about their days, almost looking like colourful ants.

Peter couldn't help but admire the scene of his new crush admiring what he saw every time whenever he went web-slinging. Especially when they finally came to her house.

"Are you SURE your no gymnast?" She teased as she got off his back.. "Cause if you ever decide to do something other than superhero work, you'd kill at the Olympics."

"Spider reflexes." Peter explained, catching his breath.

"Thanks again, Peter." Trini smiled, giving him a slight hug as she knocked on the door. "Good luck at the Science Fair tomorrow. I'll pop by if I can."

The hug and that promise just made Peter's week and our hero then web-swung the rest of his way to the Scott home, a big, dumb grin on his face. And he did not care.

Jason's knowing gaze never left whenever he spied his friend. But he said nothing.

Partially because he and Kimberly had had a simular encounter.

SMPR

'Typical.' Peter thought. 'Just typical.'

The dreaded 'Parker luck', as some call it, demands that for every good moment in Peter Benjamin Parker's life, something monumentally horrible must come along to remind him that the universe hated him.

Today was no exception, as upon falling asleep on the couch, he suddenly sensed someone approaching him with ill intent. Jetting awake, he accidentally shot web at them, but it was caught and he was thrown to the floor with a shapr staff suddenly at his neck.

"Yeah, you're DEFINITELY a Rita."

Her form screamed 'evil and badass.' Honestly, Peter had kind of been hoping/ praying for a cranky witch who he could give headaches to with his jokes and puns. But no. As usual, the universe decided to deny him this request.

"And you must be this...Spider-Man? I'll make this quick." She said. "You know what I want. I'm going to take it soon. When that happens...Just look the other way. I'll leave this planet be when I get the Zeo Crsytal. Besides, you barley know these people; no one would blame you for sticking to yourself.I mean, its clear I am way above what you're used to fighting."

Rita might have succeed if she'd asked this to Peter when he was starting out. Before his mistakes cost people's lives. Before he fought with legends of his own world.

But now?

She had underestimated him.

"I can't ever look the other way again." Peter growled, taking a stance. "Win or lose, I WILL stand in your way."

The evil former Ranger seemed amused by this, with an evil, amused smile on her face.

"Your funeral, human." Rita then vanished.

"...I am REALLY starting to miss Vulture now." Peter mused to himself.

It would be a sleepless night, and the next day would be the most challenging of his life.

 **To be continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Go Go Power Rangers!**

The next morning came too fast for Peter. But in a way, he was grateful. It took a lot of doing (and meeting up incredibly early), but his and Kimberly's display was professional, eye catching and they had gotten their pitch speech/ explanations down

"We hope that with our simple, hand held and easy to use energy tracker, which can be adjutsed to over 3000 frequencies and yes you may test that, that we can bridge the gap between what we understand and what we want to understand." Kimberly said.

The judges seemed impressed and teh two partners high-fived as they walked away.

"So, not to sound ungrateful, but why am I doing all the talking? Is it because I'm a pretty girl?" Kimberly asked.

"That is one reason, yes." Peter admitted. "And I want you to get good credit."

Kimblery smiled.

"Trini is one lucky gal."

Peter blushed.

"W-what do you mean? We're not...! I mean, I don;t think we,,,! I'd be happy if...but I...!...Um..."

Kimberly's smile grew a wee but mischievous.

"...I hate you now." Peter said, dramtically turning and sticking his nose in the air, "I thought you were different."

"I'm a superhero like you."

"No, you are a superhero in training." Peter retorted. "Until you actially stop a criminal, I will not consider you..."

"Trini's coming."

"Oh, like I'm going to fall for..."

"Hi Pete."

Our hero turned to see Trini, Zack and Billy walking towards his and Kimberly's exhibit. Kimberly simply smiled knowingly.

"I'm detecing hints of Pete being teased..." Zack said. "...Did I miss it."

Peter glared at Kimberly and mouthed 'don't you dare!' before he was pulled away,

"Peter, look!" Billy said exictedly. The webslinger soon shared the fellow nerd's exictment.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Peter said when he saw the panel of perspective buyers or shcolarship givers as the wondered in. He joined Billy in calm, cooling breaths.

"Um...should we know these guys?" Kimberly asked.

"Bigwigs at science companies." Trini said.

"Reed Richards is here!" Billy said, pointing to one man in particular, with brown hair and white streaks. "THE! Reed Richards! Of teh Baxter buliding and Fantastic Industries!"

"And Hank Pym!" Peter whispered. "AKA the original Ant-Man!"

Before Zack could explain that he and Trini were going to wonder around, teh grond began to shake and an evacuation was ordered. Only the Rangers and Spidey knew why this was happening.

"OH, OF COURSE SHE ATTACKS TODAY!" Peter shouted, too annoyed to care if someone heard him. "Couldn't have waited until tomorrow! NO! She had to do it right away! CURSE YOU, PARKER LUCK! YOU NEVER LET ME HAVE ANYTHING!"

Under different circumstances, the rangers would've comforted the hero, but not today.

"Guys!" Jason shouted as he raced towards his new circle of friends.

"We know!" Trini said.

They barely manged to escape to the clearing where Zordon and Alpha were residing, Peter trying in vain to contact his mentor.

"Mr. Stark? I-if you could maybe send some help I think we'd appreciate it! I know I sound like a kid...!"

"Which we all are!" Trini added.

"...but I'm 90% sure this is Avenger worthy stuff."

"On the plus side, I know where the crystal is." Billy announced happily.

"YOU FOUND IT?" Alpha asked, delight and relief clear. "Where?"

Billy brought up a picture of the location of Rita's target. A place they all knew well.

"...You gotta be kidding me." Zack said.

...

...

...

...

"You're not kidding." Jason realized, getting a nod.

The Zeo crystal...was under Denny's.

"...Well, it is the last place anyone would look." Trini shrugged, just before another earthquake shook the ground.

From said ground, emerged a mass of gold that took on a humanoid form with wings.

"Goldar..." Zordon explained. "Rita's treasured ally."

It was at this moment, Peter knew...this was DEFINTE Avengers territory.

"So lemme get this straight." Jason requested. "On top of your pyscho ex teammate and her army of rock monsters who I'm going to take a shot in the dark and assume are stronger than what we trained against...we have to fight a giant gold gargoyle monster?"

"Correct." Zordon said as fi it was the simplest thing in the world.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT BEFORE?!" All the teens asked.

SM PR

Unknown to all, there were already some heroes on standby. The two men who Billy and Peter had noted earlier, had not moved.

"Sue? Johnny? Ben?" Reed asked over his phone. "I think we have a situation."

Hank merely looked over at the young woman with him, sighed and then nodded. She suddenly vanished from sight.

James Rhodes, on his way to pick Peter up, picked up on his message to Tony, smirked and activated his War Machine suit.

SM-PR

Meanwhile, the Rangers calmed down enough for Zordon to explain they had one more thing to use against Rita: Zords.

Peter on the other hand, couldn't concentrate on this development, his head filling with the probable images of monsters rampaging and him not being there to stop them...along with the fact Jason and Kimberly were VERY close, holding hands ad all.

"Um...W-when did this happen?" Peter asked. "Cause Jase? I have been living with you for a week and at no point was there any remote implication of this happening."

"Yeah, I'd like to know that as well." Zack said.

"Um, guys?" Billy reminded them. "Evil space lady? Rock monsters running amuck in town?"

Peter remembered his prior concern.

"Get to these Zords and do what you have to. I'll buy you some time." Peter promised, his suit materializing as he raced upwards.

"Peter, be careful." Trini said suddenly, catching his attention.

He saw Billy, Jason, Kimberly, Zack and even Alpha looking on at him with concern.

"I mean...this really isn't your..." the robot started.

"With great power." Peter cut off. "Comes great responsibility. I backed out once. Never again."

He fired off a web-line, but then added.

"But I will make it back safe and sound."

He then swung off.

SM-PR

Rita walked throughout town, Putties materilzing around her and rampaging.

"Find the crystal." She ordered. "Kill anything that gets in your way."

One group of Putties came across the Scott family and were about to give Mr. Scott an injury akin to his son's (or worse) when a webline stopped the fist and took off the head of one of its comrades.

"Sticks and stones always break bones, but words can be worse!"

The family looked up to see the New York superhero, Spider-man, standing between them and teh monsters.

"Karen?" Our hero asked.

"Yes?"

What he said next, the AI had been waiting for yet was still surprised by,

"Activate Instant Kill."

"Understood."

A putty race forward, but spider-legs materlized and chopped it into pieces. A Spider-enhanced punch, with no limits on it, shattered another Putty.

"No time to watch, folks!" Spider-man said. "Get to safety, please!"

"But, what about...?" Mrs. Scott started.

"No worries, ma'm, I do this every day!" Spidey explained with a little white lie as he flung a Putty a few miles away. "Now go!"

"Do as he says and follow me."

War Machine appeared, shooting down more of the monsters. Several of them suddenly began to twitch and then explode, with a woman in a helmet with wings suddenly appearing and being the cause.

Seeing that this part of town was okay, Spider-man swung away, only to be nearly crushed when a buliding began to collapse. He quickly used his webs to catch falling civilians and as much debris as he could, but it still wasn't enough

"MOVE KID!"

A different rock monster appeared; this one orange and with some clearly human features. Spider-Man barely had time to leap away before the newcomer stopped the building's fall.

"We've got this."

Our hero turned to see a young man made of fire smile and point him to anotehr direction.

"Dunno who you are, but thanks!" He said as he swung away.

"...See stretch, this is why we need to deal with the press!"

SMPR

The sounds of a stampede caught Spidey's attention as he turned, reading for the worst.

"Don't worry, Peter." Karen said "I think those are your friends."

Indeed it was; each of the Rangers was in a robot designed like a prehistoric animal; Jason in a red T-rex, Billy a blue Triceratops, Zack a black Mammoth, Kimberly a pink pterodactyl (which looked more like a jet) and Trini in a yellow Saber-tooth tiger.

"Sorry we're late, Pete!" Jason hollered. "Catch your breath!"

"...I want one." Spider-man said aloud as they ran towards the center of town.

"I'll put it on your Christmas list," Karen said.

And then the robots suddenly combined.

"Okay. Now I REALLY want one." Spider-man said.

"Again. Christmas list."

"If it wasn't for the monsters, I'd remark on how I preferred you without sacrcasm."

The tingling appeared again and Peter saw Rita moving backwards into the gold that made up her monster. Not wanting to risk anything making this harder on his friends, he fired a web-line and swung her over to him.

"Okay, got her away." He mused to himself. "What was the rest of the plan?"

Rita growled in anger before recomposing herself. Goldar could handle a batch of newbie Rangers. And if there was one thing she HATED, it was uninvited guests.

"I gave you an out. You refused. Now, you'll regret getting involved." Rita glared as she leveled her staff. The Web-head mentally willed his spider legs to activate.

"And you're going to regret underestimating me."

And thus, the battle for the Zeo crystal began two-fold. On one side, there was the newly minted Power Rangers against Goldar. And on the other, Spider-man was facing Rita in a fight to the death.

 **To be continued...**

 **Read and review, would ye kindly?**

 **So sorry for the wait! Was trying to make this perfect, kept losing it...then decided to just power write and post this. Its close to what I had in mind.**

 **Again, thanks for all the support.**


End file.
